Épidémie
by Agent Talium
Summary: Lorsqu'un virus mortel s'abat sur la Terre, Fury n'a d'autre choix que de faire appel aux Avengers pour faire face à ce souci. S'il vous plaie, si vous lisez même le début, faites le moi savoir!


Chapitre un

Lorsque Steve Rogers se réveilla ce matin là, il faisait clair à New York. Ce début de printemps qui frissonnait encore d'un hiver tenace où les batailles de boule de neige s'étaient alliées au gel dans les rues promettait de laisser place à un été chaud. Il se leva, s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'allumer la télé qui diffusa un pâle halo dans la petite pièce meublé d'un lit, d'une table de nuit et d'une armoire. Alors que les informations du matin commençaient, présenté par un homme gominé et maquillé comme un clown, le militaire alla ouvrir la fenêtre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais alors que le soleil pénétrait dans la salle. Il alla jusqu'à son armoire et enfila un jean, un tee shirt bleu et des chaussettes alors que le bulletin météo commençait.

Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva une cuisine équipée d'un bar sur lequel une cafetière était en marche. Il fit griller du pain avant se servir du café et de retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à quoi sa journée allait pouvoir être occupé. S'asseillant sur son lit défait, il but son café en entendant le présentateur déclarer :

-On m'annonce que l'épidémie qui touchait le Brésil gagne peu à peu les autres pays. Les autorités sanitaires recommandent une prévention extrême car cette maladie, en plus d'être virulente, est dans tout les cas mortelle. Le gouvernement demande à tous d'avoir une hygiène de vie particulièrement saine pour éviter toute contamination…

TOC TOC TOC. Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte et, Steve quittant le présentateur gominé, alla ouvrir la porte en métal qui scellait son appartement du reste du monde. Il sortait peu aussi chercha-t-il quelques minutes ses clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte et de trouver une grande rousse aux yeux bleus qui portait une robe courte en soie pourpre. Un faux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne déclare, gêné :

-Bonjour mademoiselle Romanoff.

-Bonjour Captain, fit celle ci. Je peux entrer ? J'aimerai vous parler d'une mission que le commandant Fury m'a confié.

-Je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas venu pour me poser des questions sur la Grande Guerre… Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il se recula de quelques pas, laissant la femme passer, faisant résonner ses talons sur le sol. Elle regarda avec étonnement le papier peint et les meubles qui, a par la télévision et la cuisine, semblait sortir d'une machine à remonter le temps positionner sur le mode « guerre de 40 ». Désignant un canapé en cuir, Steve proposa :

-Vous pourriez peut être vous asseoir.

-Euh… oui merci, fit Natasha prenant place mal à l'aise entourée de ces reliques.

-Vous voulez un café ? Un thé ?

-Rien Captain, merci.

-A votre guise.

Le militaire vint prendre place à côté d'elle et la regarda le détailler. Il avait des cernes, le teint un peu gris et il ne semblait pas avoir vue du monde depuis longtemps. Bien que son appartement soit impeccable, sans la moindre trace de poussière, il y stagnait une odeur de solitude. Comment la solitude pouvait elle sentir si fort ? Se demanda la rousse. Elle sortit d'un sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule un dossier qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant d'expliquer :

-Captain, le général Fury m'a envoyé vous chercher.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Crâne rouge aussi à dormit pendant soixante dix ans ?

-Captain, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas cynique. Il est question d'une toute autre menace que crâne rouge bien que je vous l'accorde elle ne soit pas moins dangereuse.

Comment pouvait on être plus dangereux que crâne rouge ? Steve s'était posé une ou deux fois la question et il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule personne qui l'avait égalé : Loki. Loki, comme crâne rouge, avait cherché des poux aux gentils, avait échafaudé un plan diabolique et avait mis des millions de personne en danger.

-De quoi est il question agent Romanoff?

-Vous le connaissez, avoua la rousse ouvrant le dossier.

Elle sortit une photo de Loki prise durant la première mission des Avengers et la donna au Captain qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de cette mission où des centaines de civils avaient péris et où il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir fait certaines choses qui leur aurait sauvé la vie. Si il avait été là, si il avait fait ci, si il avait fait ça… Si il n'avait pas dormi soixante dix ans, si il n'avait pas perdu celle qu'il aimait, si il n'avait pas rencontré le professeur Herskin… Avec des si, songea il, on refait le monde.

-Loki ? Je le croyais prisonnier d'Asgard, avoua le militaire rendant la photo à l'agent.

-Nous aussi, avoua elle reposant le cliché dans le dossier, mais il y a quelques jours un laboratoire allemand a été cambriolé. Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel : il s'agit de l'AVW.

-Euh… Vous pouvez traduire ? S'enquit l'homme.

Elle aurait dus penser à ça… La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de saisir un cliché qui représentait ce qui semblait être un gigantesque château d'eau en fer blanc dont deux minces fenêtres donnaient sur un endroit désert. Elle expliqua :

-Voici ce que les allemands appel « Archive Virulent Welt », en anglais « Les Archives Virulentes du Monde », mais on fait référence à cet endroit sous le terme AVW. L'AVW n'est pas qu'un laboratoire : c'est le seul endroit où toutes les maladies du monde sont rassemblées, du rhume au choléra en passant par l'acné et la variole. Certaine maladie ont été retrouvé dans des couche de granites vieilles de dix milles ans et pourraient dévasté la terre entière en quelques heures. On pense que l'une d'elle est responsable de la disparition des dinosaures.

-Ah… Je comprends mieux.

-Il y a une semaine l'AVW a été cambriolé, avoua Natasha. Et c'est très grave.

-On a volé la bactérie tueuse de dinosaures ?

-Presque Captain, une de ses cousines à vrai dire : moins virulente mais dont la mort est beaucoup plus lente et plus douloureuse. Nous n'avions aucune piste jusqu'à ce que le savant français Marc De Cailleux soit enlevé il y a cinq jours à la Sorbonne. De Cailleux est un des pionniers des maladies préhistorique et le SHIELD a tout de fait le lien entre les deux évènements. Nous avons visionné les enregistrements des caméras de surveillances et bien que rien ne montre où et comment le professeur a été enlevé, nous avons trouvé ceci…

Elle sortit du dossier une photo de Loki portant un costume des plus élégant d'un noir de four relevé par un foulard de soie verte. Ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes et son sceptre avait à présent la même couleur, abandonnant le bleu.

-En effet, fit le militaire, Il serait étrange qu'il s'agisse de coïncidences.

-Cela ne peut en être, vous en arrivez à la même conclusion que nous. Le professeur De Cailleux est aussi un épidémiologiste et…

-Vous pensez que Loki veut envoyer cette cousine de la bactérie tueuse de dinosaures en épidémie sur la Terre, la devança Steve.

Un flagrant sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Natasha qui remit la photo dans le dossier et prit quelques photos qu'elle hésita un instant à montrer au militaire. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il détestait la violence, la mort et la barbarie et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Mais il le fallait…

Elle se racla la gorge comme si cela allait arranger les choses avant de rectifier :

-En fait Captain, il l'a déjà fait.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre intégrer le fait qu'une bactérie tueuse se promenait librement dans l'air ou bien simplement entendre cette phrase sans que son esprit y donne suite. Il regarda la rousse baisser les yeux et tripoter les photos qu'elle tenait avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'avouer :

-Cette bactérie a des symptômes qui ne trompent pas. D'abord mots de têtes…

Elle posa sur la table l'image d'un homme dans une rue, se massant le crâne en grimaçant, comme si cela pouvait arranger les choses.

-… Puis des sueurs froides…

Elle ajouta sur la table la photo d'un bébé qui n'avait pas plus de trois mois couvert de sueur, blanc comme la mort, qui semblait hurler en silence. Cela fit mal à Steve qui grimaça avant d'écouter Natasha déclarer :

-… Fièvre…

Une femme s'accoudant contre un mur apparut, blanche comme un linge, tremblante, couverte de sueur, les yeux brillant. Posant sur la table une photo d'un enfant torse nu qu'un médecin était en train d'osculeter, le militaire remarqua les taches rouges qui ornaient ses bras et son torse :

-… Des plaques qui sont en fait des vaisseaux sanguins explosés apparaissent sur tout le corps…

Elle posa sur le cliché précédent la photo du même garçon qui devait être mort, les yeux blancs, la peau presque transparente, dont les taches étaient à présent d'un noir tirant sur le gris ou le jaune. Il y avait de quoi vomir songea le Captain :

-… Ces plaques s'infectent et se nécrosent avant que le malade ne se mette à cracher du sang, sa peau à se couvrir de pustules qui, quand elles crèvent, libère un agent qui détruit la peau et si il y en a dans les poumons ou dans le cœur… Enfin bref…

Elle posa deux clichés d'hommes couvert des fameuses pustules qui l'avait déformées, une alors qu'elles étaient entières et l'autre alors qu'elles avaient crevées. Steve grimaça. Ça devait faire mal.

-Et puis il y a la phase terminale, finit l'agent posant sur la table la photo d'une femme se tordant de douleur par terre, du sang coulant par les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Toutes les cellules sanguines sont infectées par la maladie et elles explosent en même temps. On ne peut rien faire a ce moment là.

-Mais… Murmura l'homme… Il n'y a pas de médicament ?

Un sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres de la femme qui murmura :

-Captain : cette maladie a plusieurs centaines de millénaires et sa seule inhalation est synonyme de mort : pensez vous que les chercheurs avaient prévu qu'elle soit un jour sortie du labo ?

-Euh… Non. Et si elle est si dangereuse j'imagine qu'il n'existe qu'une seule souche ?

-Vous imaginez bien. Nous pensons que Loki retient De Cailleux et le force à multiplier la maladie et à l'implanter dans des objets ou dans des lieux publiques… Mais même sans cela la maladie est trop forte : son expansion est impossible à contrôler.

-Qu'est ce que veux le SHIELD ?

-Que vous et les Avengers retrouviez Loki et De Cailleux. Lui seul peut arrêter l'épidémie.

-Je croyais que c'était impossible…

-Excusez moi de m'être mal exprimé, murmura Veuve Noire, Ce n'est pas impossible : la solution nous est inconnue. Mais si De Cailleux peut le multiplier alors il peut aussi le détruire. Vous me suivez ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi appeler une troupe de gros bras va vous aidez, avoua Steve.

-Disons que pour attraper Loki, vous et Iron man ne serez pas de trop… Quant à retrouver le professeur, nous pensons que Banner pourrait pister la capsule qui contenait la maladie.

-Ah… Je comprends mieux…

-Vous acceptez ? Demanda la femme.

-Bien sure. Mais juste une chose agent Romanoff : Cela remonte à loin mais il me semble que quand j'étais petit on me parlais des ces symptômes… Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle se leva, un demi sourire flottant sur les lèvres, avant de déclarer :

-C'est normal Captain, cette maladie a donné naissance à plusieurs bactéries qui ont rythmé les épidémies à travers les âges : La lèpre, la variole, la peste et la tuberculose.

-Ah… Je vois.

-Suivez moi, fit la jeune femme, le commandant Fury vous attend.

Se levant, un demi sourire aux lèvres malgré les horreurs qu'il venait de voir, le Captain murmura :

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Juste une question…

Natasha se retourna, légèrement excédé. Le Captain ignorait beaucoup de partie de cette mission et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'éterniser. A l'heure qu'il est, songea elle, Clint, Stark et Banner doivent déjà être à bord de l'Héliporteur.

-… Vous n'étiez pas sensé venir me chercher moi, n'est ce pas ?

La rousse fut un instant surprise avant de froncer les sourcils. Il existait extrêmement peu de personne capable de la sonder et le fait que Steve en fasse partie la laissait sans voix. Et justement il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, ce qu'elle fit avant de murmurer :

-En effet, j'étais sensé aller chercher Stark.

-Je l'aurais parié, avoua l'homme enfilant sa veste avec un sourire.

Voyant qu'elle haussait un sourcil, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et, se dirigeant vers la porte, déclara :

-La robe ! Si vous vous étiez préparer pour venir me chercher vous auriez mis un uniforme militaire, pas une robe qui vous va aussi bien…

Chapitre deux

-Puis-ce que je vous dis que c'est inutile !

-Excusez moi monsieur Fury, mais je crois que celui qu'on a appelé pour tracer la maladie, c'est moi !

-Un point pour le géant fluo.

-Stark, si vous vous taisiez deux minutes ?

-Désolé agent Barton : ça vous ferez plaisir et je ne veux pas que cela arrive !

Traversant le couloir en fer aux côtés de la Veuve noire qui avait retiré sa robe qu'elle avait troqué contre sa combinaison du SHIELD, le militaire haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient embarqué sur l'Héliporteur quelques minutes plus tôt et avaient fait un rapide crochet par la chambre de Natasha afin qu'elle se change avant de se rendre dans le labo où Fury, Banner, Faucon et Stark étaient apparemment en grande discutions. Passant sa carte dans un étui noir encastré dans le mur la porte s'ouvrit sur Stark et Banner penchés sur des éprouvettes d'où s'échappait une fumée grise tirant sur le mauve ainsi que sur Fury et Barton qui, adossés au mur opposé, lorgnaient sur les deux chimistes.

-Fermez la Stark, fit Fury.

-Je la fermerai si je veux, rétorqua Iron man.

-Excusez moi messieurs mais j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler ou bien ces jolies petites éprouvettes font finir par vous crever les yeux…

-Sauf pour ceux qui n'en ont plus qu'un.

-Stark, le rattrapa Barton.

-Ça va Robin des bois.

-Euh… Bonjour, osa Steve.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que dans son dos les portes se refermaient. Haussant un sourcil, Antony s'exclama :

-Tiens ! Le vieux ! Comment vont les rhumatismes ?

-Bien mieux que les vôtres, répondit le militaire. Monsieur Fury, je crois que vous vouliez nous parler de la mission ?

-En effet Captain, merci d'être le seul à vous y intéresser !

-Mais je m'y intéresse ! Se défendit Stark faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Non vous pensez qu'à emmerder le monde, fit Faucon.

-Je confirme, souffla Bruce vérifiant son mélange.

-Oh ça va le parfait petit chimiste !

-Bon, fit le commandant se décollant du mur alors que Banner fusillait Stark du regard.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'approcher d'un écran où il pianota avant de faire apparaître un planisphère. Tous les yeux se fixèrent avec curiosité sur l'écran alors que l'homme déclarait :

-Messieurs, ceci est l'état du monde à l'heure où je parle…

-Un enfant de dix ans vous le dirait, soupira Iron man.

Passant son doigt sur l'écran, Fury fit apparaître une nuée de points rouges qui couvrait le Brésil et quelques autres pays d'Amérique du sud avant d'expliquer :

-Ça c'est ce que la population mondiale croit que l'épidémie en est.

-Humm… Ça aussi un enfant de dix ans vous le direz, fit Stark.

-Ça, murmura l'homme touchant à nouveau l'écran, y faisant apparaître des points rouges sur le Mexique et les Etats Unis, C'est comment l'épidémie était il y a trois heures et sera bientôt pour la population.

Il appuya sur une vignette en bas de l'écran, faisant apparaître des points rouges partout à par sur les océans et quelques îles désolées et vides avant de conclure :

-Et ça c'est ce à quoi l'épidémie va faire ressembler le monde…

-Il y a beaucoup de points rouges… Murmura Stark.

-Tiens, une remarque débile, fit Banner retournant à ses mélanges.

-Nous avons peu de temps Messieurs, déclara Fury. Très peu de temps. Nous tentons de trouver Loki mais pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune information complémentaire qui nous permettrait de le retrouver.

Haussant un sourcil, Steve demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas fait ce truc avec des photos qui défilent pour trouver l'homme qu'on cherche ?

-La reconnaissance faciale travaille depuis une semaine, avoua Natasha, mais cela n'a rien donné.

Se levant de la table en porcelaine sur laquelle Stark était assit il se mit à marcher d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce, touchant un peu à tous les objets. Poussant un soupir face au danger que la menace représentait, il résuma :

-Alors si je comprend bien on a sur le dos un néo-gothique complétement frappé, un savant fou qui a été enlevé, une bactérie tueuse de dino, une épidémie qui va peut être ravagé la terre et nous sommes pour arrêtez ça un volatile qui se la joue Legolas, une espionne russe, un géant vert qui se prend pour un parfait petit chimiste, un poilus de la guerre de 40 et moi… On est mal barré, conclut il.

-Je n'osais le dire monsieur Stark, avoua Fury.

-Et bien moi j'ose.

-On commence par où ? Demanda Steve.

-On peut essayer de localiser Loki mais cela prendrait et prend trop de temps alors pendant que Banner travaille sur comment pister la maladies, vous pourriez gérer les émeutes qui vont avoir lieu à New York.

Stark haussa un sourcil en même temps que Natasha et ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

-Des émeutes ? Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que, fit le commandant regardant sa montre qui indiquait presque dix heure, il y a eu une fuite dans notre système et la presse va publier l'essor réel de la maladie dans cinq… quatre… trois… Deux… Un…

A peine eut il dit « zéro » que tout les ordinateurs du SHIELD se mirent à biper, diffusant des images prisent en temps réel à New York où l'on voyait les passants hurler, se bousculer, se ruer dans les pharmacies et les super marchés pour acheter le maximum de chose et tenir le siège de la maladie. Stark haussa un sourcil :

-Bon, j'ai rien dis ! Je vais mettre l'armure ! Le militaire à la tête vide, Robin des bois, tenez vous près : dés mon retour on part calmer les New Yorkais !

Natasha se dirigea vers l'écran et y pianota quelques secondes avant que son visage ne se décolore et qu'elle ne murmure :

-Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir le dernier rapport fait par Médecin International et… Enfin voyez vous même…

Elle cliqua sur une vignette avant de faire apparaître une carte des états Unis sur laquelle le Texas, le nouveau Mexique, le Colorado et la côte Est étaient ravagé de point rouge.

-La maladie s'étend, conclut Faucon, Cela empire d'heure en heure. Il faut faire vite.

-Je propose que vous vous dépêchiez d'enfiler votre armure, avoua Steve à Stark.

-Euh… Je pensais pas être d'accord avec vous un jour Captain !

Il sortit de la pièce alors que Fury échangeait un regard avec Faucon et que, d'un accord tacite passé d'œil à œil, ils s'exclament en cœur :

-IL EST PARTI !

-Enfin ! Finit Fury, C'est pas trop tôt ! Il est vraiment déchainé…

-Il n'est pas aussi insupportable que ça, murmura Banner penché sur ses fioles.

-Dixit le monstre vert, ironisa Barton.

-Ne me mettez pas en colère, lui conseilla le chimiste.

-Suivez son conseil, souffla Fury. Quelqu'un sait combien de temps met Stark a enfiler son armure ?

-Quelques minutes, avoua Veuve noir, Alors courage il ne va pas tarder à revenir!

Pendant ce temps, dans un local de l'Héliporteur Tony enfilait son armure en jurant contre la migraine qui lui broyait les méninges. Elle avait débuté quelques heures plus tôt et bien qu'il fasse tout pour la cacher il commençait à se demander si il n'allait pas y laisser sa boite crânienne. Une fois que le masque tomba sur son visage, le génie regarda JARVIS configurer des paramètres avant de voir une vignette rouge se mettre à clignoter sur l'écran. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

-JARVIS, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il semblerait que le détecteur intégré de l'armure auquel vous avez ajouté une fonction…

-Ecourte on m'attend.

-Vous avez de la fièvre monsieur.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Iron man surprit, C'est impossible…

-Non c'est très net. Vous ne pouvez pas partir au combat dans un état pareil.

-Ecoute boite de conserve j'y suis parti dans un état bien pire alors contente toi de faire ce que je te dis.

-Monsieur il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez été contaminé par le virus.

Stark ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer le masque, jurant. Il ne pouvait pas être malade, et même si il l'était il fallait qu'il aille se battre. Il n'avait pas le choix, on comptait sur lui. Décollant par une ouverture qu'il avait percer dans la coque de l'Héliporteur il se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage et vint frapper aux carreaux. Non sans rire il regarda la plus part des agents écarquiller les yeux ou hurler de surprise, ce qui amusa aussi Banner et Steve. Se connectant aux oreillettes de ses amis, le génie demanda :

-Je vous ai manqué ?  
-Vous non, avoua Faucon, Mais le calme qui règne quand vous n'êtes plus là va me manquer longtemps !

-Ne soyez pas méchant volatile… Alors on y va ?

Il regarda le Captain, Faucon et Veuve noire sortirent de la salle alors que JARVIS déclarait :

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas certain que…

-JARVIS, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis ?

-Je sais monsieur mais là il est question de contaminer ou non le SHIELD tout entier. Vous ne devez pas y aller.

-Je dois y aller JARVIS. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Pas si vous êtes un nid à microbe monsieur.

-JARVIS, est-ce que je t'ai sonné ?

-Euh… Non. Mais je me permet d'insister…

-Dans ce cas je ne te le permet plus.

Il regarda un vaisseau aux formes incroyables sortir de l'Héliporteur et, entendant Natasha lui dire de les suivre, il se contenta de tousser et de déclarer qu'il arrivait.

Chapitre trois

-Bon Stark, râla Faucon l'œil au ras de son arc, C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Au même moment un laser détruisit la fenêtre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, le manquant de peu. Tirant sur les portes d'un marchant de journaux qui menaçait d'ouvrir, l'agent du SHIELD s'exclama, hors de lui :

-Vous êtes sensé déconnecté les écrans géants qui diffuse « Attention on va tous se faire contaminer par un virus mortel », pas me tirer dessus !

-Oh ne m'énervez pas Legolas !

-Stark, intervint Captain, On avait dit pas de surnom débile.

-Allez vous faire voir l'esquimau.

Au sol, en train de tenter de rassurer la foule sur la menace ou non imminente de la bactérie, Steve regardait de droite et de gauche Faucon perché sur un immeuble qui tentait de réduire à néant les menaces potentielles tel qu'un marchant de journaux qui allait vendre de la peur à travers ses magasines, Stark dans son armure qui tentait de retirer des écrans géants qui baignaient New York d'un fond rouge sur lequel avait été écrit comme une pub de coca cola « Bactérie tueuse imminente. Courez pauvre mortel. », Veuve noire qui était au sol avec lui et essayait de maitriser les civils, peine perdu. Banner était resté au SHIELD où il travaillait toujours sur le pistage de la bactérie qui pour l'instant n'avait pas donné grand chose.

Levant les yeux il trouva avec un certain bonheur les écrans noirs, empêchant un peu la population de sombrer dans le chaos le plus totale. Le Captain avait toujours aimer faire du bien au gens, même si ceux ci ne le comprenaient pas toujours.

-Bravo les mecs ! S'exclama Faucon depuis son perchoir.

-Les mecs ? S'emporta Iron man, Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'à foutu le militaire dans l'histoire ?

-Stark, calmez vous, déclara Natasha que son humeur exaspérait.

-Je suis très calme agent Romanoff, je vous assure !

-Pourtant vous êtes rouge de colère, ironisa Barton.

-Tiens, de l'humour. Entre nous si c'est pour faire des blagues aussi pourries vous feriez mieux de vous taire le piaf.

Steve sourit en regardant Veuve Noire passer du blanc cadavre au rouge sang. De toutes évidences elle avait une envie folle d'étrangler le milliardaire et lui aussi l'aurait fait si il n'était pas habitué à son humour mal saint. Seulement il s'étonna de ne pas être le seul à le remarquer cette fois ci. Soudain, Faucon s'exclama :

-Stark, a deux heure !

-Désolé il est dix heure et demi.

-Non ! Loki !

Tournant la tête, Captain America vit ce qui semblait être un être humain en parfaite lévitation entre les nuages. Même de loin, Steve ne vit que trop bien qu'il portait une armure verte et dorée ainsi qu'un sceptre de la même couleur où brillait une sphère émeraude. Sachant de quelle humeur était leur super héros volant, il ne s'étonna pas lorsque celui ci s'exclama :

-Alors toi le néo-gothique tu ne vas pas m'énerver longtemps!

Disant cela Stark fonça sur le dieu qui en sembla tout à fait à son aise. Donnant un coup de son sceptre dans le vide il envoya Iron man contre un immeuble, créant un éboulement qui atterrit à quelques mètres de Steve. Le voyant, Natasha s'exclama :

-Faucon, et si tu faisais quelque chose ?

-Faut savoir : il y a deux secondes il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette.

Voyant le dieu malfaisant envoyer l'armure se scratcher sur une route à quelques rues de celle où ils se trouvaient, Captain America prit le relais. Il savait que parler d'homme à homme était plus facile que de femme à homme, non qu'il soit sexiste mais c'était une question de pulsion masculine.

-Agent Barton, fit il appuyant sur son oreillette, Allez donner un coup de main à Stark ou je monte !

-Euh… Vous et la boite de conserve dans le même ciel ? Mauvais plan ! J'y vais !

Décochant une flèche l'archer parvint à freiner Loki qui, bien qu'il ne lâcha pas son spectre, fut surprit de cet assaut. Se dirigeant vers l'agent du SHIELD qui regretta un instant son geste, il demanda :

-Dis donc agent Barton, vous êtes là aussi ?

-Faut croire.

Bandant à nouveau son arc l'homme parvint à décocher une flèche suffisamment rapide pour percuter l'armure en or qui se rompit de quelques millimètres, éraflant l'épaule du dieu. Loki, regardant son sang perler sur sa cape verte comme ses yeux posa un regard indulgent sur Faucon qui en fut un instant troublé. Saisissant son sceptre à deux mains il lança un sortilège qui émit un éclair vert émeraude qui laissa tout juste le temps à l'agent de se jeter sur le côté, armant son arc. Il tira à nouveau mais ne parvint à rien à par perdre une de ses flèches.

Il fut aider par un laser qui atteint Loki au dos, faisant fumer son armure, mais cela sembla plus l'énerver que le blesser. Lorsqu'il se retourna il se rendit compte que le dieu n'avait rien du tout, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Celui ci lança un sortilège qui frappa un immeuble avant que Natasha ne pousse un soupir, se faisant bousculer par une femme qui partit en hurlant vers un marchant de journaux qui tendait à la foule des publications sur l'épidémie.

Poussant un soupir, Faucon banda à nouveau son arc et tenta de viser le vendeur, mais il n'y parvint pas, une boule d'énergie verte venant le percuter de plein fouet. Hurlant il lâcha sa flèche et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sentant son dos le cuire. Il savait que si il ne réagissait pas très vite il allait se faire dépasser par un dieu. Il sourit : qu'elle ironie. Durant des siècles les hommes avaient adorés les dieux et à présents ils tentaient de les surpasser. Il sentit la douleur diminuer mais pas disparaître et se retournant il reprit sa flèche, visa et tira. Loki dut sentir la brulure de la pointe en acier dessiner une trainée rougeâtre de son oreille à son œil. Il n'aurait surement fait qu'une bouchée de l'agent si un bouclier bleu et rouge ne l'avait pas percuté, l'envoyant heurter un mur. Bandant à nouveau son arc, Faucon s'exulta :

-Stark, non mais vous en faite exprès ?

Il décocha une flèche avant de reprendre, regardant Loki la saisir au vole et la briser en deux, ce qui ne lui fit pas à proprement parler plaisir :

-Il y a deux minutes vous étiez de héros du jour et maintenant vous n'êtes plus bon à rien.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et la seule chose qu'il entendit fut une toux persistante. Donnant un coup dans son oreillette, gêné il en était sure par des interférences, Clint Barton s'exclama :

-Stark ? Stark ? Stark, répondez moi !

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et regarda avec une certaine horreur Iron man dégringoler du ciel. Donnant un nouveau coup dans son oreillette, l'agent déclara, hystérique :

-Stark, arrêtez avec vos blagues débiles, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Alors que Loki tentait infructueusement de se dégager, l'armure rouge et or continuait de tomber vers le sol à une vitesse folle. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait perdu le contact avec un des membres de l'équipe qui tombait comme une pierre vers le sol, Faucon se fit la réflexion éclair qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le génie tomber ainsi, même si cela lui donnerait une leçon. Il y avait peu être un problème avec l'armure :

-Captain ! S'exclama il, Rattrapez Stark !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur un immeuble avant de se jeter dans le vide, d'attraper Iron man et de se laisser tomber de tout leur poids, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds atterrir sur le sol de béton. Sur son immeuble, Faucon qui avait regardé la scène de haut, après avoir poussé un sourire de soulagement vit le dieu se débarrasser du bouclier qu'il jeta dans l'air. Celui ci fut rattrapé par Veuve noire peu avant qu'il en touche le sol. Posant Iron man sur le sol le militaire se dirigea vers un immeuble, grimpa l'escalier et arriva aux côtés de Faucon quelques secondes plus tard. Regardant le dieu de la mort, Steve soupira :

-Il ne pouvait pas rester sur Asgard celui là ?

Il allait lancer son bouclier lorsqu'un éclair propulsa Loki contre un immeuble. Echangeant un regard, Captain et Faucon haussèrent un sourcil avant de s'exclamer en cœur :

-Thor ?

-Je vous ai manqué ? S'enquit une voix tonnant telle le tonnerre.

Fumant, le dieu de la mort décolla son visage du ciment dans lequel il avait laissé l'emprunte de ses trais et regarda avec ahurissement son frère dont les cheveux blonds balayaient le visage, drapé dans une cape rouge sang. Son armure brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Faisant tourner son marteau dans l'air il envoya un nouvel éclair qui cloua Loki à l'immeuble avant de le saisir par sa cape et de descendre sur terre où Natasha tentait infructueusement de reprendre contact avec Stark. Faucon et Steve redescendirent de la tour et rejoignirent le groupe rassemblé autour d'Iron man. Lui retirant son masque, le Captain trouva leur génie favori blême, les yeux clos, un côté du visage parcouru par un étrange hématome rouge. Soudain Stark ouvrit les yeux et ferma son masque, sa respiration aussi bruyante que si il avait eut une trachéite.

Donnant un coup dans le masque, Steve qui n'avait pas comprit l'emmurement du génie appela :

-Stark, je comprends que vous fassiez la tête par ce que Faucon vous a volé la vedette pour coincer Loki mais tout de même ! Ne vous fermez pas comme une huitre ! Ouvrez votre masque !

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi… Murmura il.

-Comment ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec toutes les blagues débiles que vous m'avez sorti je vais vous épargner ? S'enquit Faucon. Surement pas.

Ils entendirent Iron man tousser comme un tuberculeux, ce qui fit reculer Natasha et sourire Loki. Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Il a prit froid ?

-Oh non… Soupira Veuve noire. Tout mais pas ça…

Appuyant sur son oreillette, elle attendit une seconde avant de déclarer :

-Envoyez une équipe médicale et préparez une chambre stérile.

-Que se passe il agent Romanoff ? S'enquit Fury, Un problème avec Loki ? Il a déversé une nouvelle toxine sur New York ?  
-Non il s'agit de Stark, monsieur : il est malade.

Chapitre quatre

La nouvelle que Stark avait attrapé le virus se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans l'Héliporter. Dans le laboratoire Banner travaillait toujours, penché sur ses éprouvettes, dénué de sensibilité, le regard vide. Il n'était pas totalement insensible, mais le fait de se concentrer sur son travail lui permettait de ranger dans un coin de sa tête le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir de médicament et qu'un membre de l'épique allait mourir. Cela l'empêchait de se mettre à hurler, fou de rage face à son impuissance et ainsi il ne se transformait pas en Hulk. Et, songeait il, Le SHIELD avait suffisamment de soucis comme cela.

Enfermé dans la même cellule que durant la première réunion des Avengers, le dieu de la mort semblait reprendre ses aises, et Thor, qui avait été mit au courant de la situation, faisait les cents pas dans le laboratoire, faisant craquer ses doigts, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur son frère et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Fury, assit sur une table en verre décida finalement de rompre le pesant silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis le retour de la troupe, une heure plus tôt :

-Thor, pourquoi êtes vous arriver ici ?

-Loki a fui la justice Asgardienne et je me devais de le retrouver afin de le ramener chez nous.

Le blond poussa un long soupir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui ne dut pas faire diminuer sa fureur. Adossé à un mur, le regard vide ou plutôt plein de pensée diverse trop différente pour avoir un quelconque lien, Steve tentait de comprendre pourquoi Loki s'était laissé prendre. Encore. Et cette fois ci, songea il, il n'avait pas une troupe d'agent du SHIELD pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse volante. Après avoir fait environ six fois le tour de la pièce, le dieu du tonnerre reprit :

-Mais les actes qu'il a commit sur Terre sont sans équivalence… Pourquoi s'acharne il ainsi sur cette planète ?

-Par ce qu'il sait qu'elle vous tient à cœur, déclara Veuve Noire.

-Dans ce cas il cherche simplement ma fureur.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, fit Banner avec une pointe d'humour, La dernière fois c'était la mienne.

-Et il l'a eu… Murmura Clint avec nostalgie.

-Et il pourrait l'avoir encore, ajouta Banner. Mais je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il revint sur ses éprouvettes et laissa Fury demander :

-Combien de temps à Stark ?

-Pas assez pour qu'on retrouve De Cailleux et qu'il prépare l'antidote, déclara simplement Natasha. A moins que Loki ne nous dise où il est.

-Laissez moi une minute avec lui, leur demanda Thor faisant à nouveau craquer ses doigts, et je vous jure qu'il dira tout ce qu'il sait.

-Attendez Thor, fit le Captain au souvenir des photos de Natasha et en imaginant ce à quoi allait ressembler Iron man d'ici peu, je viens avec vous.

-Du calme ! S'exclama Faucon rattrapant le militaire par la manche. Personne ne va aller boxer le dieu de la mort, c'est clair ?

-Pourtant il mériterait que je lui mette une baffe, grommela Banner.

Sachant ce que recevoir un coup de la part de Hulk signifiait Natasha grimaça avant de poser sur Barton un regard navré qui signifiait en gros « Banner à raison, il le mériterait », avant que Fury ne propose une alternative :

-Plutôt que d'aller taper sur notre prisonnier, ce qui lui montrera qu'il a réussi à attirer notre attention, je propose qu'on se sépare le travail… Banner, continuez avec vos éprouvettes, Romanoff restez avec la recherche de suspects, Thor venez avec moi interroger votre frère et vous Captain allez voir comment va Stark.

-Euh… Je suis vraiment obligé ? S'enquit Steve que cette idée ne réjouissait pas.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Faucon avec un faux sourire. Faut se serrer les coudes dans un moment pareil !

Disant cela l'archer posa sa main sur l'épaule du militaire et ils quittèrent le labo. Ils furent vite suivis par Fury et Thor qui se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Loki, laissant Veuve Noire et Hulk seul à seul. Pianotant sur l'écran tactile, la femme demanda :

-Est-ce que vous avancez docteur Banner ?

-Oui, pas à pas. Dommage que Stark ne soit pas là, il est incollable pour former des algorithmes. On serait allé plus vite…

A la pensée que Loki était à l'origine de la futur mort de son ami, le scientifique sera les points et les regarda prendre une étrange teinte verte avant de prendre une grande inspiration, rendant à sa peau sa couleur d'origine. Revenant à ses fioles il poussa un soupir et retira ses lunettes avant de reculer. Il n'en pouvait plus de regarder ses éprouvettes où dansaient des couleur vertes, bleus et violettes en pensant que quelque par dans l'Héliporteur un des Avengers était malade. Tant pis, songea il.

Il poussa ses fioles sur le côté, en saisit de nouvelle et attrapa une seringue avant de quitter le labo, laissant seule Veuve Noire et son écran. Il prit un long corridor qui le mena à une pièce dont il était séparé par une vitre. Captain America et Faucon, devant celle ci, parlait avec Stark qui, livide, était assit derrière le verre sur une chaise en fer. Derrière lui une table en fer et un lit de camp avait été installés. Le génie haussa un sourcil en voyant le scientifique arriver :

-Tiens, le géant vert.

-Au moins vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, déclara Bruce. Comment vous vous sentez Stark ?

Il s'approcha le plus possible de la vitre et regarda Iron man retirer son tee shirt, montrant un nouvel hématome rouge qui couvrait son côté droit. Grimaçant, Banner déclara :

-C'est moche.

-Et ça fait un mal de chien.

-Vous avez de la fièvre ? Demanda il.

Saisissant un thermomètre sur la table en fer, Iron man le coinça entre ses lèvres avant de l'en retirer et de déclarer, les yeux fixés sur l'écran numérique de l'objet :

-Trente neuf, avoua il.

-Donc la phase trois à commencer. Ce n'est pas bon signe…

-C'est gentil de me réduire à des phases, soldats.

-Il essaye de dire par là que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour vous tirer d'affaire, déclara Barton. Il faut que vous vous reposiez et ménagiez vos forces : moins vous serez faible et plus nous aurons de temps pour vous tirer d'affaire.

Le milliardaire toussa deux ou trois fois, laissant une trainée de sang sur sa main avant que Banner ne déclare :

-Je vais tenter de trouver un antidote. Tenez, ajouta il tendant la seringue, donnez moi un peu de sang.

Avec un sourire le génie indiqua ce qui semblait être une boite aux lettres dans laquelle le scientifique glissa l'objet. Le saisissant, Stark maugréa un « vampire » en plantant l'aiguille dans son bras et en la remettant dans la boite, laissant Banner la récupérer sans risque. Plongeant son regard dans ceux d'Iron man où brillait une lueur de génie, il murmura :

-Ça ira Stark, je vais trouver quelque chose.

-Amenez moi le dossier sur le virus, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose moi aussi.

-D'accord. Captain ? Barton ? Vous viendriez avec moi ? J'ai peu être une idée…

Pendant ce temps, dans sa cellule de plastique dure, Loki regardait avec un sourire narquois son frère et Fury qui le regardaient de travers. Arpentant la pièce, le blond déclara :

-Mon frère, pourquoi as tu fais cela ?

-Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-Les liens du cœur n'ont rien à voir avec ceux du sang ! Nous avons grandit ensemble, avons joué ensemble, avons fait des bêtises ensemble, avons fait nos premières expérience ensemble… Alors pourquoi ne serions nous pas frères ?

-Par ce que ce n'est pas le cas.

-J'aimerai savoir, les coupa Fury, Où est le professeur De Cailleux.

-Quelque part où vous ne le trouverez jamais, déclara le dieu de la mort.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avez vous déclenchez cette épidémie ?

-Par ce qu'à mes yeux vous n'êtes que de misérable cloportes : tout juste bon à ramper sur le sol et encombrer l'univers de par votre présence.

Le ton de Loki était devenu agressif et arrogant. Remarquant ce changement, le général continua:

-Donc vous utiliser ce virus comme un insecticide…

-On peut voir cela comme ça.

-Dans ce cas je ne m'étonne pas que vous vous sentiez si mal sur votre planète, avoua Fury. Je ne suis pas sure que les autres dieux utilisent de l'insecticide pour se faire respecter.

Serrant les poings, Thor, le regard mauvais, s'exclama :

-Mais comment as-tu pus mon frère ? Pourquoi attaquer ce monde ?

-Par ce que j'aime te voir te tordre et t'empêtrer dans une toile de cauchemar où il n'y a qu'une seule porte de sortie. Et c'est moi qui détiens la clef de cette porte.

-Comment oses-tu ? Hurla le dieu du tonnerre. Tu t'es fourvoyé mon frère, tu es devenu fou. Comment t'es tu échappé des prisons d'Asgard, et mieux : comment es tu revenu sur Terre sans te servir de l'énergie noire déchainée par Odin ?

Un sourire qui tenait du diabolique se peignit sur les lèvres du dieu de la mort avant qu'il ne s'approche de la vitre, narguant de ses yeux verts son frère et Fury avant de se retourner vers la caméra qui le fixait de son unique œil. Ignorant son frère qui était sur le point de donner un coup de poing dans la paroi transparente, il déclara :

-Je n'écoute pas vos paroles monsieur Fury : elles me révulsent, et cela vous attrait. En tout cas je sais quelque chose: d'abord que le monstre qui persiste à se croire à un homme fait les cents pas dans son laboratoire, se creuse les méninges et se retient de venir me frapper pendant que la population meurt et que peu à peu Stark se refroidit… J'aime vous voir vous débattre ainsi, c'est plaisant, mais je ne suis pas arrivé au bout de mes projets, ainsi vais-je vous indiquer la direction à suivre. Oubliez vos malades : considérez les tous comme mort et concentrer vos efforts sur la recherche de De Cailleux. Par ce que, votre monstre vert le sait bien, il n'y a que lui qui pourra fournir l'antidote et sauver la Terre.

Les agents de la Team Avengers n'avaient pas tous réagi aux mêmes phrases dans le discours de Loki. Alors que, se concentrant sur son conseil Veuve Noire tentait une nouvelle approche de pistage pour la capsule, Captain America murmura un « Ne l'écoutez pas » à Stark lorsque le dieu parla des malades, Barton se retourna et s'en fut vers la cellule du prisonnier au « Il n'y a que lui qui pourra fournir l'antidote et sauver la Terre ». Pourquoi n'était il pas devenu chimiste ?

Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte du couloir qui menait à la cellule, une femme brune aux grands yeux noirs l'interpella. Elle était jolie, portait un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull mais paraissait assez occupé. Brandissant un dossier elle s'exclama :

-Monsieur, je suis une scientifique de l'institue de recherche de Boston et il faut que je parle au général Fury !

Devinant que cette jolie fille n'était surement qu'une journaliste arrivée sur l'Héliporteur par erreur, l'agent l'ignora et marcha droit devant lui avant de la sentir s'agripper à son bras :

-Je vous en prie, l'implora elle. Il est question d'énergie noire…

-Laissez moi, jura il désireux d'aller donner un coup à Loki.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ! Hurla elle, je m'appel Jane Foster, je suis une scientifique de l'institut de recherche de Boston et je…

-Attendez ? Foster ? Comme la copine de Thor ?

La scientifique pâlit avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'exclamer :

-Thor ? Vous le connaissez ?

-Mais… Bien sure ! Venez avec moi.

Sans se faire prier Jane suivit l'agent qui l'emmena dans la salle de la prison. Elle fut surprise de trouver dans celle ci le général Fury, Loki enfermé dans une cellule et Thor, de dos, dont tout les muscles semblaient se tendre et se détendre en harmonie. Faisant craquer ses poings, Faucon appela :

-Eh, le dieu du tonnerre, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Se retournant, Thor trouva avec une surprise non dissimulable Jane qui, avec de grands yeux, le fixa intensément. Elle se jeta ensuite à son cou et l'étreignit alors que dans sa cellule, ayant lâché la caméra des yeux, Loki soupirait, ironique :

-Ah… Mon frère. L'amour est le pire des fléaux.

-C'est votre bêtise qui est le pire des fléaux, le corrigea Fury. Et je croyais que Thor n'était pas votre frère.

-C'est vrai, mais dans certain cas j'ai pitié de lui. Bonjour mortelle, reprit il saluant Jane, Je vous concocterai un sors enviable, croyez moi.

-Loki… Murmura elle.

Faucon, qui n'avait pas oublié son désir franc de mettre un uppercut au dieu de la mort déclara :

-Monsieur Fury : mademoiselle Foster veut vous parler d'énergie.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit l'homme.

-Oui monsieur, il est question d'une masse d'énergie noire tellement importante qu'elle pourrait faire voyager quelqu'un dans l'espace…

-Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez usé de beaucoup de malice pour venir jusqu'à nous, soupira Fury à l'attention de Loki.

Le dieu de la mort ne répondit pas et se contenta de déclarer :

-Et bien maintenant vous allez pouvoir me laisser partir.

Eclatant de rire, Fury s'exclama :

-Euh… Je ne crois pas !

-Tiens donc ? Dans ce cas comment ferez vous lorsque De Cailleux mourra de faim et de déshydratation dans la cellule que j'ai caché quelque part ? Je suis le seul à savoir où elle se trouve et donc le seul à pouvoir lui amener de quoi survivre. Et il est le seul à pouvoir détruire le virus.

N'ayant pas envisagé cela, l'agent du SHIELD devint un instant léthargique avant de regarder le dieu continuer :

-Vous n'aviez pas prévu cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… En effet.

-Dans ce cas je vous ferai remarquer que votre unique chance d'arrêter cette épidémie dépend uniquement de moi. Aussi je vais vous demander de me laisser partir. Maintenant.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Faucon, le regard mauvais, déclara :

-Banner et Stark cherchent la solution : à deux ils la trouveront peut être.

-Vous voulez parler du géant vert et de votre malade ? Laissez moi rire.

Au même moment la porte vola en éclat, envoyant des morceaux de ferrailles partout dans la pièce. Se jetant sur le côté en compagnie de Faucon, Fury vit Thor et Jane se coller derrière un pilonne alors qu'Hulk avançait son énorme masse vers Loki, les dents serrées. Le dieu sembla soudain trembler :

-Oups, murmura il.

La créature hurla avant de se jeter sur la prison et de frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant se fendre le plastique. Soudain la capsule se détacha et tomba dans le vide, dégringolant à plus de cent kilomètre heure dans l'air. Fury sentit la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette et se positionna devant Hulk :

-Banner ! Hurla il oubliant qu'il était devenu un géant vert incontrôlable, Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Loki s'est échappé par votre faute ! Comment va-t-on faire pour sauver la Terre à présent ?

-Grrr, déclara Hulk comme si il s'était s'agie d'une excuse.

-Votre explication ne me suffit pas !

Le géant grogna et Thor crut un instant qu'il allait tuer le général. Soudain un changement s'opéra chez le scientifique, sentant la fraicheur lui caresser le visage. Il savait que les chercheurs tentant de trouver un remède au virus avait testé sa résistance à la chaleur, à la pression, à différents types d'ondes et à la luminosité, mais l'avait il fait au froid ? Réalisant qu'il avait peut être trouvé le moyen de sauver Stark, ses muscles verts se désagrégèrent, il reprit sa taille humaine et, s'en fut en courant, à moitié nu.

Fury haussa un sourcil, surprit, alors que Thor s'exclamait :

-Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pus se passer ?

-Pas la moindre.

Fermant les parois de fer par lesquels la capsule était tombée, Fury déclara :

-Il faut aller voir ce que Banner a put faire. Quelle heure est il ?

-Midi et demi, avoua Jane regardant sa montre.

-Stark a jusqu'à dix huit heure d'après nos estimation, déclara le général. Foster, vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai le temps de m'entretenir avec vous !

-Mais… Commença Jane, Il faut que je prévienne mon fils.

-Prévenez qui vous voulez.

Disant cela il s'en fut vers le laboratoire où il trouva Banner et Steve. Celui ci écoutait le scientifique lui raconter comment Loki s'était échappé de sa prison volante. Se tournant vers le général, le militaire s'exclama :

-Monsieur Fury : c'est vrai ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Que Loki s'est échappé…

-Disons qu'il a été échappé. Comment va Stark ?

-De pire en pire, je pense qu'on a pas jusqu'à dix huit heure. Quinze heure au maximum.

-Quinze heure ? Nous n'avons donc que trois heures ?

-Au maximum.

Le général poussa un soupir alors que Banner laissait échapper un hurlement victorieux :

-J'ai trouvé !

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Steve.

-Le virus ! Il se détruit lorsqu'il est en contact avec de l'eau à -20°.

Fury haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas énormément de notion de physique mais il savait que l'eau commençait à geler à partir de 0°. Poussant un soupir, il demanda :

-Comment pouvez vous conserver l'eau sous sa forme liquide sous 0°, Banner ?

-Grâce à la présence d'une bactérie aquatique extrêmement rare, expliqua il, On en trouve dans trois endroits au monde : en Russie, au Groenland et dans un lac au Tibet.

Ecarquillant les yeux Natasha qui n'avait écouté la conversation que d'une oreille se retourna, s'exclamant :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? On peut être au Groenland dans une heure !

-Sauf que la bactérie n'est pas présente partout toute l'année, avoua Banner se dirigeant vers un écran et y pianotant, D'après cet article, ajouta il, elle n'est présente au Tibet et au Groenland qu'en été et en Russie au début du printemps.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de pilotage, Steve s'exclama :

-La Russie est à trois heures de vol, on peut y être à l'heure !

-Sauf que… Commença le scientifique.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard Banner, le coupa Fury se dirigeant vers la chambre de Stark. Romanoff, allez chercher Barton et préparez une équipe technique, nous avons peut être le moyen de sauver le monde de l'épidémie.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis que nous verrions plus tard, Banner.

L'homme quitta le laboratoire, laissant le scientifique seul, dépité. Comment allait il annoncé aux autres que pour que le virus disparaisse il faudrait immergé Stark dans de l'eau glacé pendant au moins cinq minutes ?

Lorsque Fury pénétra dans la pièce délimitant la chambre stérile, il trouva Iron man allongé dans son lit, livide, le torse couvert d'hématome, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres :

-Stark ! L'appela il. Vous êtes mort ?

-Non, murmura le malade ouvrant les yeux. Vous êtes déçu, hein ?

Rageant devant cet humour noir qui n'avait rien de drôle, le général le regarda se redresser et demander :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-On a trouvé un remède. Accrochez vous.

-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose, ce n'est pas à propos du virus mais à propos de la capsule…

-Je vous écoute.

Au même moment l'Héliporteur vira de bord, faisant valser la plus part des passagers qui ne comprirent pas cet acte. Stark allait reprendre lorsque l'oreillette de l'homme se mit à grésiller et que la voix de Faucon déclara :

-Monsieur, un objet volant non immatriculé demande la permission d'atterrir.

-Quelle catégorie Barton ? Demanda l'homme se désintéressant de Stark.

-Avion monsieur, et à voir la carlingue il doit venir du MI6.

-Le MI6 ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Laissez le atterrir, j'arrive.

Se retournant il s'en fut, laissant Iron man aller se recoucher et cracher du sang. Traversant le vaisseau, le général arriva juste à temps à l'air d'atterrissage pour voir s'y poser un petit avion aux ailes grise sur lesquelles étaient gravé les lettres « MI6 ». Le cockpit était en verre bleu, le corps de l'appareil en fer argenté et lorsque les trains d'atterrissages se stoppèrent, il en descendit un jeune homme de seize ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage clair, son corps était enfermé dans un costume gris et blanc très élégant et un sac militaire frappé des mots « MI High » était jeté sur son épaule. Dégainant son arme, Fury demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Le futur agent Foster, MI High.

-Foster ? Comme Jane Foster ? Décidément le monde est petit !

Le jeune agent pâlit avant de sauter à bas de son avion et de pousser la porte de l'appareil. Celui ci se rétracta, devenant un triangle de métal qu'il glissa dans son sac, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Vous connaissez ma mère ?  
-Jane ? Bien sure, elle est sur l'Héliporteur !

L'agent devint deux fois plus pâle avant de demander :

-Et Thor ? Il est là ?

-Oui, bien sure. Mais attendez, où avez-vous eu cet avion repliable ?

-Ça ? Oh, c'est une de mes amies qui me la fabriquer pour que je puisse faire des allers retours plus rapides entre l'Amérique où vit ma mère, le MI6 en Angleterre et le MI High en Suisse. Il fait aussi voiture, hélicoptère et sous marin.

Le général, surprit, écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant le « S » gravé dans la surface brillante du triangle :

-Stark ? S'enquit il. Cette invention vient de chez Stark Industrie ?

-Euh… Plus ou moins. Enfin, mes parents sont là ?

-Vos parents ?

-Et bien Jane Foster et Thor !

Le général écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer, impuissant. Il n'avait jamais su que Thor avait un fils, et l'arrivé de celui ci n'allait pas arrangé la tension qui régnait sur l'Héliporteur. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il déclara :

-Venez avec moi, je ne suis pas sure que vos parents soient heureux de vous voir.

-Merci d'être aussi optimiste ! Au fait, où allons nous ?

-En Russie.

-En Russie ? Mais on se les pèle en Russie ! Qu'est ce qu'on va foutre en Russie ?

-On va boire et on va se battre, déclara Faucon avec un sourire ironique en pénétrant sur l'air de lancement. Bonjour agent Foster.

-Faucon… Soupira Fury… Quand cesserez vous d'écouter les gens ?

-Quand vous arrêterez de les espionner. Alors comme ça vous venez du MI6 ? Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas autant moquer de Thor !

Le jeune homme suivit Fury qui les emmena lui et Faucon dans la cabine de pilotage où il demanda où était Banner, Steve, Natasha, Thor et Foster. On lui répondit qu'ils étaient aller voir Stark dix minutes plus tôt et qu'ils devaient encore y être.

Arpentant les couloirs ils entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent l'équipe au complet qui discutaient avec un Stark toujours plus pâle et plus malade. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fièvre. Jane, se retournant, accueillis la présence de son fils de deux manières différentes : elle fut d'abord heureuse et se jeta sur lui en l'étreignant avant de le repousser et de s'exclamer :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est vrai, ajouta Thor, Tu ne devrais pas être au Mi High, en Suisse ?

-J'ai vu le nouveau James Bond, déclara le blond comme si cela avait été une excuse, Ça m'a donné envie de venir !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! S'exclama le dieu du tonnerre, Ce n'est pas par ce que tu es le dieu des tempêtes que…

-Attendez, il y a un demi dieu infiltré au MI6 ? S'enquit Fury.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, soupira Stark derrière sa vitre, Ce n'est pas au SHIELD.

-Et, commença Natasha septique en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Comment s'appel ce jeune homme ?

Thor et Jane s'exclamèrent en cœur, ne laissant pas le temps à leur fils de répondre :

-James !

-Sérieux ? Fit Iron man. Le pauvre.

-Hum… Murmura Banner que cela étonnait. Vraiment ?

-Euh… Non, avouèrent en cœur le dieu et la scientifique, En vrai c'est Steve.

-Il a vraiment pas de chance…

-Stark, vous êtes sensé être mourant, lui rappela Fury.

-Et est ce que ce choix de prénom à la moindre chose à voir avec le Captain ? Demanda Faucon.

Le blond et la scientifique échangèrent un regard. Le trouble se lisait sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils déclarèrent en cœur, faisant rougir le militaire :

-Et bien… Le Captain est son parrain.

-Non mais le pauvre ! S'exclama Stark faisant soudain de grands gestes pour exprimer son désappointement, Mais vous auriez pus lui épargner quelques tortures quand même !

-Et moi qui espérais que son état de santé lui ferait perdre son sens de l'humour… Soupira Barton. Mais vous serez chiant jusqu'en enfer !

-Affirmatif agent, confirma le génie.

Aussitôt après il se mit à tousser, laissant un flot de sang s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. De toute évidence, rien n'allait en s'arrangeant. Essuyant son sang d'un revers de main, le milliardaire se racla la gorge alors que Steve le jeune déclarait :

-Je suis venu vous donner un coup de main. Alors ? Où sont les méchants, les jolies filles et les armes qui explosent ?

-Euh… Commença Banner, Le méchant s'est échappé, les jolies filles n'ont jamais existées et les armes sont rangées, pour l'instant on fait face à une menace virulente.

-Virulente ? Comme un virus ? Mais ce n'est pas un vrai méchant ça !

Fury poussa un soupir avant de murmurer, serrant les dents devant la naïveté de l'agent du MI High :

-Parfois les méchants ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être…

-Par exemple, reprit Faucon, Banner et moi nous battons corps et âme contre la bêtise de Stark.

-Oh bah bonne chance ! S'exclama James.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas encore assez mort pour ne pas vous en renvoyer une à la figure !

-Stark ! Vous êtes sensé être mourant !

Chapitre cinq

Lorsque l'Héliporteur arriva au dessus du seul et unique lac russe dans lequel on pouvait trouver la bactérie, une équipe constituée de Fury, Rogers, Barton et deux médecins descendirent, les autres ayant décidé de rester sur l'Héliporteur. Stark, livide, ne tenait pas debout et ne respirait que pour cracher du sang.

Lorsque la navette se posa sur la glace, celle ci était tellement compacte qu'il ne fallut pas moins d'un card d'heure pour en découper une marge suffisante pour laisser passer un corps. Stark, à genoux près de l'eau bleu et mouvante qui était à quelques centimètres de lui sentit sa fraicheur et son danger. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas en revenir. Se penchant en avant il sentit Fury poser bravement une main sur son dos et murmurer :

-Tony, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela.

-C'est ça ou mourir de la faute du virus. Je préfère finir en cobaye.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, déclara Faucon qui pourtant ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. C'est ça ou rien.

-Alors… Monsieur Fury.

-Oui Stark ?

Réalisant que demander au général en chef du SHIELD de dire à Pepper et leur fille qu'il les aimait était puérile, il émit un bref « rien » avant de retirer la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules et de se jeter la tête la première dans l'eau gelée. Celle ci était encore plus froide que dans son imagination et il sentit son cœur de métal en frémir.

Pendant ce temps, à bord, James et son père étaient installés dans la cabine de pilotage et discutaient de la scolarité du jeune homme :

-Alors ? Tu as de bonnes notes ?

-Papa, je suis un demi dieu : quand il y a contrôle surprise je déclenche un typhon !

-Ce n'est pas bien, le tança il, On ne doit pas utiliser ses pouvoirs lorsque nous sommes en compagnie des mortels !

-Mais tu le fais bien !

-Mais je suis le dieu du tonnerre, le fils d'Odin et les mortels me craignent.

-Papa, soupira le jeune homme, je sais… Tu me le répètes depuis que j'ai trois ans…

-Je fais cela pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Mais je sais me protéger tout seul : je serai un agent du MI6 et je suis le dieu des tempêtes !

Thor poussa un soupir devant la tête de mule qu'était son fils. D'un certain côté, il ressemblait à Loki, mais il savait au fond de lui que son côté buté lui venait de sa mère. Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, il déclara :

-Ecoute, tu n'aurais pas dus venir…

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Mais bien sure que si ! Te voir est la chose que je préfère au monde, mais ta mère n'a pas du tout apprécier ta fugue !

-Je n'ai pas fugué : j'ai déserté.

-C'est ton parrain qui t'as apprit la nuance ?

-Devine.

Avec un sourire Steve-ou James appelez le comme vous voulez-, prit son père dans ses bras et le sera contre lui, à la surprise du dieu qui ne sembla pas bien comprendre cette marque d'affection. Se raclant la gorge, il déclara :

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, fils.

-Euh… De quoi ?

-De tes conquêtes amoureuses, il est hors de question que tu tombes amoureux de filles moches et bêtes…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui assura James. J'ai très bon gout, mais c'est dommage qu'il n'y ai aucune fille sur le vaisseau : je t'aurais montré mes technique de drague sinon.

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur Jane qui, un œil plongé dans un calepin, triturait le revers de son pull. Levant les yeux, elle demanda :

-Thor, est ce que l'énergie noire peut être polarisée et pourrait servir sur Terre ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua le dieu en posant sur la femme des yeux emplie de douceur, Je suis un dieu, pas un scientifique. Demande à Banner.

-C'est un expert des radiations, pas des énergies… Murmura la scientifique. Et je ne suis pas une experte non plus.

Au mot « experte », les yeux de Steve s'allumèrent et il déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Mais moi j'en connais une !

-Ah ? S'enquit Thor. Une fille ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas eu d'aventure avec elle ? S'exclama Jane plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

-Et bah même si j'avais voulu j'aurais jamais pus, répondit James, Les génies quand ça cause, on en a mal au crâne…

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, fils, lui assura son père en pensant à leur génie qui même mourant leur cassait les pieds.

-Appel là, lui demanda Jane, Si elle peut m'aider, ce sera plus qu'idéal.

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle s'en fut, laissant Steve prendre son téléphone et appeler son génie, laissant Thor face à l'infini du ciel. Fixant un point imaginaire, il imagina un instant que Loki s'en prenne à son fils ou à Jane, et à cette idée il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Mais, songea il, cela n'arriverait jamais. Ou du moins il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et déclara :

-Mon experte peut être ici demain matin.

-Elle est mignonne ?

-Euh… J'en sais rien, enfin si, mais…

-Si c'est un génie et qu'elle est mignonne, elle pourrait être ta compagne !

-Mauvais idée, avoua James, Vraiment. Elle est trop… Imprévisible pour avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Enfin tu verras demain.

-Mais tu es un demi dieu, fils, tu dois pouvoir charmer toutes les filles que tu désires.

-Mais pas celle là. On est un peu comme des cousins tu sais c'est… Tu verras je te dis.

Son corps lui paraissait engourdi, comme écrasé par des millions de tonne de métal. Il ne se rappelait de rien, sauf de son plongeon dans l'eau glacée, puis il y avait eu le froid, le manque d'oxygène, et rien. Ouvrant les yeux il trouva Natasha penché sur sa poitrine, tâtant les hématome qui la couvrait :

-A… Agent Romanoff ?

-Tiens, bonjour Stark, fit elle avec un sourire.

-Agent Romanoff est ce que ça à… Est ce que ça à marché…

-Si cela n'avait pas marché, vous croyez que je vous toucherai et que je respirerai le même air que vous ? Rendormez vous Tony : tout va bien.

-Vous êtes sure que…

-Stark : rendormez vous. Vous êtes totalement et définitivement guéri, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Remontant une couverture sur sa poitrine, couvrant ses hématomes, la jeune femme conclut :

-A présent votre seule et unique chance de survie est que vous vous reposiez et que vous vous taisiez, pour une fois.

-Je… Je suis vraiment obligé ?

L'agent se contenta de sourire avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Iron man seul, frissonnant encore sous sa couverture. Ça avait marché… Il avait survécu… Avec un faible sourire il laissa ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux et s'endormit, apaisé.

L'Héliporteur dormit plutôt bien cette nuit là, certain par ce que l'air de la Russie leur faisait du bien, d'autres par ce qu'on avait trouvé comment détruire le virus et d'autre encore par ce que Stark allait devoir rester confiner au fond de son lit pendant des jours, l'empêchant de faire des blagues débiles à tout le monde.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un raffut à peine imaginable. Fury, sautant à bas de son lit se jeta sur l'ordinateur de bord du SHIELD, trébuchant au passage sur ses pantoufles. Il trouva l'écran noir et une fois l'ordinateur allumé il se rendit compte que le bruit qui résonnait dans l'Héliporteur était « Sweet Dreams » de Marilyn Manson. Haussant un sourcil il se demanda qui pouvait être assez fou ou assez bête pour mettre du rock à une heure pareille dans une base volante High Tech. Il dut éliminer Stark de la liste, étant malade. Il se demanda ensuite si le fils de Thor n'y était pas pour quelque chose avant de décider d'en avoir le cœur net.

Se jetant sur son armoire il s'habilla avant de sortir de sa chambre et de trouver dans le couloir Veuve noire, Faucon, Thor, Jane, Banner, Steve et James en pyjama qui se jetaient des regard, effarés. Le futur agent du MI6 poussa un soupir :

-Tiens… Voilà mon experte.

-Votre experte ? S'emporta Fury, Mais je n'ai donné aucune autorisation d'atterrissage pour un appareil volant, quel qu'il soit !

-Pour tout vous dire, murmura James, Je ne crois pas qu'elle vienne avec un appareil volant au sens où vous l'entendez.

-Elle vient en Bifröst ? S'enquit Thor.

-Euh… Non Papa.

-Et ton experte met du rock à sept heures du matin dans un des cartiers secrets du gouvernement ? S'exclama Natasha.

James fit la moue. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Certes il avait prévu la plus part des bêtises que pourrait faire sa cousine, mais il avait totalement négligé son arrivée. Il s'était focalisé sur la suite pour qu'elle ne fasse pas sauter l'Héliporteur, n'énerve pas Hulk ou autre chose du même genre. Par ce qu'elle en était capable.

-J'avais négligé ce détail, avoua il. Venez.

Il traversa l'Héliporteur suivit de la troupe, bousculant les agents ensommeillés qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi on leur avait mis du hard rock en guise de réveil. Atteignant l'air d'atterrissage où l'air était au moins aussi froid que le sol, nota Faucon, ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître un étrange être qui leur rappela de mauvais souvenir. Celui ci avait une forme humaine mais son corps entier était recouvert d'un étrange filme transparent extrêmement épais traversé d'un système veineux bleu sombre. Le torse, le dos, les jambes et les avants bras de la créature était recouverte d'un métal du même bleu que celui qui arpentait le filme et son visage était entièrement recouvert par un casque d'un bleu semblable dont une partie était parcouru par ce système veineux.

Fury, Natasha, Clint, Jane et Thor écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Banner réajustait ses lunettes sur son nez, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais de ce qu'il vit, il était bien éveillé et il avait devant lui une créature incroyable. James eu un grand sourire avant d'avancer vers l'inconnu, bras ouvert, et de s'exclamer :

-Lisbeth !

-Steve ! Viens là que je te fasse un câlin !

Disant cela ils s'étreignirent comme deux frères et sœurs, à la surprise général. Fury commençait sérieusement à se demander si Loki n'avait pas amené avec lui des extra terrestre, mais il fut rassuré lorsque le casque de la créature se rétracta comme par magie, laissant apparaître le ravissant visage d'une adolescente de seize ans rousse aux yeux d'un bleu impensable. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient turquoise où transparent, mais qu'il y brillait une lueur de génie qui aurait pus passer pour l'éclat d'une étoile. Lâchant James, l'inconnue tapa dans sa main avant de s'exclamer :

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Vise-nibard !

-Moi aussi, Fondu-girl !

-Euh… Mon fils, fit Thor, Qu'est ce que c'est que ces surnoms ?

Se tournant vers le groupe, un sourire aux lèvres, le futur agent du MI6 avoua :

-Un délire entre nous. Un jour elle m'a demandé ce que j'allais prendre comme nom au MI6 et j'ai répondu Fitserber, ça lui a rappelé « Bridget Jones » où le personnage qui s'appel comme ça est surnommé Vise-nibard… Et je l'appel Fondu-girl par ce qu'elle est la petite fille d'un dragueur invétéré qui foulait faire des fondues avec les femmes.

-Ça me rappel vaguement quelqu'un… Murmura Steve songeur.

-Et je suis aussi la nièce de Jane, avoua l'inconnue, C'est la sœur de ma mère, bien qu'elle ait dus changer de nom pour aller vivre au Népal quand elle était jeune…

Disant cela elle s'approcha de Fury et lui sera la main avant de déclarer :

-Je m'appel Elisabeth, mais tout le monde m'appel Lisbeth. Je suis un génie, inventeur, qui aime faire des blagues en tout genre et qui peut faire exploser la planète en moins de trente seconde. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois venu en armure…

-Non, fit l'homme qui la trouvait sympathique, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Je suis la fille de Pepper Potts et Antony Stark.

-Alors là, jura Faucon, C'est beaucoup plus embêtant. Moi qui croyait m'être débarrassé de Stark, en voilà un autre qui arrive ! Mais ils poussent partout ! Comme des pâquerettes !

-Je n'ai pas lus dans les fichiers du SHIELD que vous aimiez le jardinage, agent Barton, fit la nouvelle venue.

-Mais je… Vous avez lu mon dossier ?

-Bien sure, ainsi que celui de la plus part des agents, ais dévoré tout les rapports de mission, j'ai aussi lu les théories sur le Tesseract, les expériences de Banner, le plus gros des recherches sur la physique thermonucléaire contrastée, la relation entre les énergies noires et les composant de l'air contenu dans l'atmosphère… Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

-Et, murmura Natasha, Vous avez fait ça quand ?

-Hier soir, répondit Lisbeth retirant totalement l'armure qui se transforma en une sphère bleu et blanche qu'elle saisit et calla sous son bras. Il faut bien s'occuper l'esprit.

-Quand je veux m'occuper l'esprit, murmura le Captain, je lis des livres sur la grande guerre.

-Et moi je m'entraine ou je joue à la PS3, le coupa James. Mais après chacun s'occupe comme il peut.

Avec un sourire Lisbeth regarda les agents qui étaient en pyjama avant de déclarer, soupirant :

-Mon père m'avait dit que vous étiez complétement fêlé et il n'avait pas tord.

-Oui, et bien à notre décharge on a été réveiller par du hard rock ! S'exclama Faucon.

-Ah par ce que je vous ai réveillé ? Demanda la rousse, J'en suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez debout depuis belles lurettes !

-Lisbeth, combien de fois je t'ai dis que les gens normaux dormaient la nuit ? Demanda James.

-Euh… Ça me rappel vaguement quelque chose ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave ! Tata, viens avec moi, on a du boulot !

-Euh… Je suis en pyjama, lui rappela la scientifique.

La jeune fille fit la moue, signe qu'elle s'en fichait ou qu'elle s'ennuyait avant de se tourner vers Hulk :

-Banner, d'où en êtes vous avec la capsule ?

-J'ai tout analyser mais je n'ai rien trouver qui puisse être pister, avoua il.

-Et l'antidote ?

-On en a un, déclara Fury.

-Non, le contredit Bruce.

La rousse haussa un sourcil alors que James et Thor baillaient en cœur, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire des discutions des génies entre eux. L'agent du MI6 savait d'expérience qu'écouter Lisbeth parler pendant des heures entière de ses inventions tenait du suicide. Elle reprit :

-Oui, non… Je peux avoir la bonne réponse ?

-Nous avons un remède, déclara Steve.

-Nous n'en avons pas, le corrigea Veuve Noire.

-Est ce que vous vous êtes ligué pour me faire chier ? Demanda Lisbeth.

-Je ne suis pas le coup ! La prévint James. Et je n'ai aucune idée de si on a un antidote ou pas.

-De ce qu'on a vu sur Stark, les contra Thor, ça marche.

-Oui, fit Banner, mais à la seule condition qu'on plonge la planète sous une douche d'eau glaciale. Sachant que la bactérie se trouve dans une seule partie du monde, on n'aurait même pas assez d'eau pour arroser les Etats Unis !

-Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Les arrêta Lisbeth, A moins que je sois folle il n'y a que deux Stark sur Terre : mon père et moi. Alors est ce que mon père est malade ou j'ai été plongé dans de l'eau gelée puis suis soudainement devenu amnésique ?

-Vous n'êtes pas devenu amnésique, déclara Veuve Noire, Votre père est à bord. Et il a été malade.

James fit comprendre à l'agent que si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'occuper Lisbeth, il n'y aurait aucune possibilité pour qu'ils petit déjeunent, s'habillent et se lavent. Natasha poussa un soupir : elle connaissait Stark et savait à quoi à s'attendre, aussi déclara elle :

-Je vais vous emmenez le voir, même si il doit dormir.

-On pari ?

La russe allait répondre quelque chose comme « oui », mais James la coupa immédiatement, se souvenant soudain d'une aventure qui lui était arrivé avec sa cousine, s'exclamant:

-Non ! On ne pari jamais avec Lisbeth, jamais !

-Oh, râla la rousse, Tu m'énerves ! Je ne vais même pas pouvoir faire les poches de tout le monde !

Les agents la regardèrent de travers avant qu'elle ne déclare :

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard comment je m'y prends !

-Ton père ne te donne pas d'argent de poche ? Ironisa le Captain.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la lycéenne avant qu'elle ne déclare, ironique ou non :

-Il a pas besoin.

-Bref, les coupa Veuve Noire, venez avec moi.

Elisabeth suivit l'espionne qui s'engouffra dans un couloir alors que Jane, Thor, Steve, son filleul, Banner, Barton et Fury partaient vers leurs chambres où ils se changèrent, se lavèrent et avalèrent un morceau avant de se rendre dans le labo où ils trouvèrent Banner penché sur des éprouvettes. Déjà, songea Clint.

Mais en réalité, le scientifique ne regardait pas ses fioles mais l'écran d'ordinateur qui diffusait le rendu en temps réel de ce qui se passait dans l'Héliporteur. Lorsque les arrivants passèrent derrière son dos, ils trouvèrent leur malade à l'écran, assit sur son lit, parlant avec la nouvelle arrivée. Bien qu'il soit encore pâle, Iron man semblait heureux. A la limite du supportable. Ils regardèrent la lycéenne serrer son père dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre. Aussitôt, James s'exclama :

-Coupez ça ! Coupez ça !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je suis à peu près certain que JARVIS est dans l'Héliporteur et elle est capable de nous tuer en voyant qu'on l'espionne.

-Tu exagères, lui signifia Jane.

Le blond haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'était plus sure de rien avant de pousser un soupir et d'écouter Banner déclarer :

-En tout cas on a un autre génie à gérer donc on a intérêt a se serer les coudes.

-Ça ira, leur assura Jane, Malgré ce qu'en dis James, Lisbeth n'est pas instable, elle est simplement… imprévisible. Pour vous rendre mieux compte, imaginez Stark a seize ans.

A cette idée Faucon pâlit de peur alors que Steve éclatait de rire :

-Ça devait être drôle !

-C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire, reprit la scientifique.

Soudain la porte du labo s'ouvrit sur Lisbeth qui entra, un sourire aux lèvres. Regardant Faucon blanc comme un linge et Steve qui riait, elle demanda :

-J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Non, la rassura James.

-Bon, reprit Fury, Nous allons faire le point si vous voulez bien… La Terre est touchée par une bactérie extrêmement dangereuse…

-… Dont les estimations de survie d'après les dossiers du SHIELD sont de une chance sur trois milliards, argumenta Lisbeth.

-C'était classé secret mademoiselle Stark, déclara l'homme, Bref, nous avons trouvé un moyen de contré la maladie mais pas encore la solution au problème. Ce moyen se trouve en Russie…

-… Où on est par ce que vous voulez aller chercher Viktork, le fils de Veuve Noire et Faucon, conclut la rousse.

La pièce entière se tourna vers elle alors que Barton perdait à nouveau ses couleurs et qu'une teinte écarlate colorait le visage de Natasha. Fury, incrédule, écouta la lycéenne murmurer :

-Ah… C'était classé secret ça aussi ?

-Vous avez un gosse ? S'enquit Thor.

-Oui, fit Faucon, Quoi que « gosse » pour un garçon de dix sept ans ce n'est pas trop approprié…

Fury passa soudain au blanc cadavre alors que James soupirait :

-Mais c'est pire qu'avec la mission Skyfall !

-La mission quoi ? Demanda Banner.

-Skyfall, répéta le jeune homme, Un mission qui a conduit à la mort de l'agent en charge du MI6 et a en partit détruit un magnifique manoir dans la campagne… Manoir qui est à présent mien, James Bond m'en ayant fait cadeau…

-A par ce que tu acceptes des manoirs sans m'en parler ? Demanda Jane surprise.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment sans t'en parler… Je suis un demi dieu. J'ai le droit d'avoir des maisons à moi, non ?

-On parle d'un manoir, leur rappela Steve.

-Désolé de vous contredire, fit Banner, Mais on ne parle pas « d'un » manoir : On parle du manoir de Skyfall.

-Est ce que je suis le seul à m'intéresser au fait que Barton et Romanoff aient eu un bébé sans que j'en sois informé ?

La russe haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur : j'ai fais un déni de grossesse et je n'ai sus que j'étais enceinte que quand j'ai accouché ! C'était en Suisse si je me souviens bien…

-… Ensuite, continua Lisbeth, Viktork est tombé dan sa potion magique et il s'est transformer en vilain monstre vert !

Banner tourna la tête vers elle et lui servit un regard si mauvais qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait se transformer en monstre vert. Dans ces cas là il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : enfiler l'armure. La rousse reprit :

-Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que Viktork est tombé dans un mélange de produit chimique et d'énergie issue du Tesseract quand il était petit et depuis, quand il est en colère, il a une force digne de Hulk. Désolé docteur Banner, mais il n'y a pas d'autre comparatif.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi le SHIELD n'est pas au courant que deux de leurs agents ont un enfant !

Fury poussa un soupir alors que Veuve Noire avouait :

-C'était classé top secret.

-Oups, fit Lisbeth qui ne semblait pas désolé du tout.

Se penchant sur les fioles de Banner, elle déclara :

-Papa m'a dit que vous vous y preniez mal avec la capsule…

-Euh… C'est dire ?

-Et bien vous chercher un élément qui puisse être pister, hors elle est en verre et en titane. Alors pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur la charge du titane et le poids de celui ci et chercher une équivalence sur le continent ?

-Hum… Ce n'est pas bête, seulement les charges semblables doivent se compter par millier. Dans ce cas on pourrait inclure dans la recherche la masse de zirconium qui doit être différente.

C'est à ce moment là que James perdit le fil des pensées des deux génies et que tous sortirent, sauf Jane, Lisbeth et Banner. Fury poussa un soupir et posa sur Barton et Natasha un regard mauvais :

-Où est votre fils ? Demanda il.

-Dans une école un peu plus au nord, avoua la femme.

-Demandez à un jet d'aller le chercher : on a déjà le fils du dieu du tonnerre et la fille du génie le plus chiant au monde : on est pas à un près.

Chapitre six

Lorsque l'hélicoptère de l'école dans laquelle allait Viktork se posa sur l'Héliporteur, Natasha retint son souffle. Sortit de la carlingue un jeune homme aussi grand que Thor aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert, tenant un sac militaire sur son dos. Haussant un sourcil, Banner demanda :

-Il a quel âge ? Vingt cinq ans ?

-Dix sept, le reprit Barton, Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à faire l'erreur.

Le jeune homme prit sa mère dans ses bras, la lâcha quand elle lui dit qu'il allait l'étouffer et souleva son père sans problème. Le reposant à terre, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Viktork Barton le fils de Faucon et de la Veuve Noire.

-Steve Foster, avoua le blond, Mais tout le monde m'appel James. Fils de Thor et Jane Foster.

Se tournant vers Lisbeth, un sourire dragueur aux lèvres, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de demander :

-Et vous jolie demoiselle ? Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Je suis Elisabeth Stark, déclara elle si sèchement qu'il renonça à l'idée de la draguer, Génie, conceptrice d'arme et de nanotechnologie, milliardaire, increvable avec un sens de l'humour qui fait parfois peur. Je suis la fille de Pepper Potts et Antony Stark.

-Ah… Fit le russe surprit… Enchanté.

Avec un sourire, Thor posa sa main sur les épaules de James et déclara :

-Je suis fière de toi James.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que tu es un demi dieu et que tu es intégré à la Terre. En plus tu n'es ni dingue comme Elisabeth ni mauvais dragueur comme Viktork.

-Ah… Merci Papa.

Lisbeth eut une pensée pour son père qui dormait surement dans son lit avant de détourner cette pensée de sa tête et de déclarer :

-Sinon, on a pas une capsule à retrouver ?

-Si, répondit Fury, Je vais demander au commandant de larguer les amarres et on retourne aux Etats Unis. Banner, Stark, au labo avec Foster. James, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers et Viktork je veux un rapport complet sur les armes et les techniques d'assaut que possèdent Loki.

-Bien général, firent ils en cœur.

Comme des ombres les différents groupes s'organisèrent et ils partirent chacun au poste qui leur avait été attribué. James vint serrer la main de Viktork qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui :

-Bonjour. Je suis agent du MI6.

-James, le rattrapa Thor.

-Bon, je serai.

-Et moi je suis un élève d'une école militaire qui forme au combat intergalactique, fit le russe.

-Viktork, le rattrapa Veuve Noire.

-Bon, intercontinental. Et la rouquine ? Elle étudie où ?

-A « L'International Studies Charter High School » en Floride, mais elle n'y va que pour occuper ses journées : elle en sait plus long que la plupart des profs.

-Ça j'avais deviné. Enfin, et si on se battait monsieur l'agent du MI6 ? On verrait qui est le plus fort comme ça !

-Attend… Tu veux qu'un militaire affronte l'apprenti de James Bond ? Et tu te demandes qui va gagner ? On parle de James Bond là…

Le russe haussa les épaules :

-M'en fou.

-Vous vous battrez sur le terrain, déclara Natasha avec dureté. On ne se bat pas entre nous !

-Mais qu'est ce que le Captain passe son temps à faire avec Stark ? Demanda Thor.

-Ça s'appel du conflit d'intérêt, le reprit Steve.

-Alors toi tu as un don pour transformer les mots ! S'exclama James.

-On apprenait ça à l'armée. Je te l'apprendrais, tu verras : ça peut servir.

-Bon alors si on ne se bat pas, on fait quoi ? Demanda Viktork.

-On réfléchit, avoua Barton.

Se tournant vers sa mère, le jeune homme s'exclama :

-Mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir alors ? Je suis fait pour la baston moi, pas pour me creuser la cervelle !

-Ici on fait les deux, déclara Steve.

-Oui et bien moi ce soir je propose une soirée Vodka : a celui qui en boira le plus!

-Oh chique alors ! S'exclama Thor.

-Tu n'y participera pas James, déclara Thor se reprenant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je suis ton père et que j'ai décidé que tu n'y participerais pas !

-Mais…

-Mais moi je suis pour ! S'exclama Steve, Faites moi confiance Thor : je vais m'occuper de lui si il est saoul.

-Mais sa mère ne me pardonnera jamais !

-Et elle dira que c'était idiot d'écouter un gosse de dix sept ans quand il propose un concours de beuverie, glissa Barton.

Steve haussa les épaules :

-On mettra la faute sur le dos de Stark. Vu comment il nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, on a bien le droit !

-Bien dis, fit Clint.

Pendant ce temps, assise par terre son ordinateur sur les genoux, Lisbeth construisait une maquette holographique de l'énergie noire dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Posant les doigts sur son ordinateur, elle modélisa une sphère avant d'entendre Banner demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Une modélisation trois dés des rapports énergie noire sur énergie blanche dans l'atmosphère. Et vous ?

-Et bien moi j'ai… Fini !

Tournant la tête, Jane s'exclama, s'approchant de l'écran sur lequel un algorithme défilait :

-Vous avez réussi Banner…

-Oui. Dés que la capsule sera trouvée, le résultat s'affichera à un kilomètre près !

-Vous êtes… Commença Jane.

-… Un monstre d'ingéniosité, finit Lisbeth ironique. Et L'antidote ? On est en d'où ?

Jane s'approcha d'une énorme machine sur laquelle elle pianota avant de murmurer, un sourire aux lèvres :

-De ce que je vois il n'y a rien de bien nouveau : sauf la prolifération des cellules.

-Parfait, conclut Banner. Et la reconnaissance faciale ? On a du nouveau ?

-Non, fit Lisbeth jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran au dessus d'elle. Toujours rien.

-C'est déjà pas mal. Dans combien de temps auras tu fini la modélisation, Lisbeth ?

-Une heure… Deux au maximum.

La rousse leva les yeux de son écran un instant et demanda, curieuse :

-Dîtes, on est quel jour ?

-Le vingt trois décembre je crois… Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que demain c'est Noël ! Fit Lisbeth se levant d'un bond.

Abandonnant son ordinateur elle s'enfuit du laboratoire, laissant Jane et Bruce surpris. Hulk poussa un soupir et murmura, indécis :

-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'elle va faire ?

-Alors là… Pas la moindre.

Une heure plus tard, Fury sonna à la porte du laboratoire. « We wich you a merry Christmas » retentit, laissant Jane, Banner et le général hausser un sourcil. Pénétrant dans la salle, Fury demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Banner, est ce que c'est à vous que je dois cette blague débile ?

-Ah… Murmura Jane… Ça doit être Lisbeth… Elle adore les fêtes de Noël… Elle est un peu comme son père…

-Elle n'est pas net non plus, conclut Bruce. Général, nous avançons. La capsule est en recherche, Lisbeth à presque finit la modélisation qui va nous montrer si l'énergie noir a ou peut avoir les mêmes propriétés dans l'espace que sur Terre et Jane supervise l'avancé des données connu sur l'antidote. Par contre pour ça on a pas grand chose.

Fury croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Natasha, Barton, Viktork, Steve, James et Thor arrivaient, haussant un sourcil. Ce fut la russe qui résuma la question qui germait dans l'esprit de chacun :

-Monsieur Fury, pourquoi est ce que le SHIELD diffuse de la musique de Noël ?

-C'est Stark, avoua Banner.

-Depuis sa chambre ? S'enquit Viktork, Mais comment il a fait ?

-Pas le père, murmura Fury, La fille. Elle est au moins aussi folle que son père, voir plus.

Steve allait ajouté quelque chose lorsque l'écran qui rechercher une similitude facial se mit à biper. S'approchant, Bruce s'exclama :

-Ça y est ! On a quelque chose ! La machine a trouvé Loki dans une forêt au Nord de Las Vegas.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? S'enquit James. On y va !

-On ne sait pas voler, débile, souffla Viktork.

-C'est toi le débile, fit le blond, Mon père est un dieu, moi un demi dieu et on a des jets ! Allez, on a pas une seconde à perdre !

Disant cela l'équipe se constituant de Faucon, Veuve Noire, James, Thor, Viktork et le Captain se jetèrent dans un couloir et coururent enfiler leurs combinaisons ou prendre leurs armes. Quelques minutes plus tard le jet si spécial de James décollait vers Las Vegas. Fury allait dire que le fait que Loki se soit montré l'inquiétait lorsque Lisbeth entra dans le labo, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama elle.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait là que Banner, Jane et Fury, la lycéenne haussa un sourcil :

-Bah… Où ils sont ?

-Parti cueillir Loki, avoua Hulk.

-Et ils m'attendent même pas ?

Disant cela elle s'approcha de son ordinateur à côté duquel elle avait laissé son armure roulée en boule et pressa le centre, ce qui lui fit endosser la seconde peau en quelques secondes. Avec un sourire, elle s'exclama :

-Ne faites pas de bêtise, je reviens !

-Et c'est une Stark qui nous dit ça, ironisa Banner.

Sans lui prêter attention Lisbeth se propulsa à travers la fenêtre et s'en fut, laissant sur son sillage une longue trainé étincelante. Banner se pencha sur l'antidote et tenta de comprendre comment empêcher les cellules de se proliférer alors que Jane demandait :

-Monsieur Fury, vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée d'envoyer trois ados se battre contre le dieu de la mort ?

-Ai-je un autre recourt ?

-Non, fit Banner. C'est certain.

Pendant ce temps, James et Thor se posèrent dans une clairière. D'ici, songea le futur agent du MI6 scrutant le panorama, On voyait Las Vegas. De loin, certes, mais la présence d'autant de vie humaine à proximité lui fit un instant peur. Lorsque le vaisseau de James se posa, l'équipe descendit et Viktork, en tête, fit craquer ses poings :

-Bon il est où ce dieux de mes deux que je lui foute un pain ?

-Reste polie, fit Natasha.

Barton sourit avant de demander à la jeune femme, ironique :

-Tu as déjà vu Viktork gentil, doux, ou simplement calme ?

-Euh… Non. Sauf quand il dort. Et même c'est violent…

-Dans ce cas donne moi une seule bonne raison pour qu'il soit polie.

-Hum… Tu n'as pas tord.

Soudain une détonation se fit entendre et, courant les uns à la suite des autres, les membres de l'équipe Se jetèrent au dessus d'un bosquet et trouvèrent Loki en train de se battre contre une pierre. Sans attendre Thor se jeta sur lui, hurlant :

-Loki ! Quoi que tu fasses, arrêtes !

Le dieu se retourna et envoya sur son frère un flash bleu qui le frappa de plein fouet. Allant déraciner un arbre, le dieu du tonnerre regarda Barton décocher une flèche sur le dieu qui se protégea grâce à un bouclier. Steve attaqua à son tour avant que Natasha et son fils ne saisissent leurs armes. Se jetant sur le dieu, Viktork parvint à lui asséner un coup à la mâchoire alors qu'un flash bleu le frappait de plein fouet. Levant les yeux, la bande trouva Lisbeth dans son armure dont les yeux bleu turquoise étaient parcourut d'éclair. Avec ce qui sembla un sourire, elle demanda :

-Je vous ai manqué ?

Sans répondre, le Captain reçut son bouclier en pleine tête avant que James ne se jette sur lui, dégainant son arme. Il tira, mais les balles n'étaient pas quelque chose qui étaient en mesure d'arrêter le dieu de la mort. Avant que Loki n'est pus riposter, Thor se jeta à nouveau sur lui avant que Viktork ne fasse de même. Il y eu un éclair et les deux furent propulser contre les arbres. Natasha vérifia que son fils n'était pas mort avant de se jeter sur le dieu de la mort et de lui asséner un coup de pied magistrale dans le diaphragme. Avec un sourire elle regarda Loki aller s'emplafonner contre un arbre avant que Steve ne lui décoche un uppercut et qu'un laser de Lisbeth ne vint le clouer à terre. Alors que Thor allait se jeter sur son frère et le neutraliser, celui ci disparu, ne laissant aucune trace sinon un nuage de fumée verte. Rageante, Natasha s'exclama :

-Espèce de…

Immédiatement, alors que Viktork et Thor échangeaient un regard sur le fait que Loki avait disparu, James se demanda ce que Loki pouvait faire ici. En même temps les deux cousins se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Loki et déterrèrent une capsule faite de titane et de verre. Lisbeth jura :

-Et merde. Comment on va retrouver De Cailleux maintenant ?

-On trouvera, la rassura Steve.

-Vous avez une solution ? Demanda elle.

-Je ne suis pas scientifique, désolé.

Barton poussa un soupir avant de murmurer, fixant la capsule comme un Objet Violent Non Identifié :

-Pour l'instant tout le monde est fatigué et doit en avoir assez de courir après un dieu de la mort… En plus le soleil va se coucher alors je propose que tout le monde retourne sur l'Héliporteur et de passer la soirée tranquillement. Vous en dites quoi ?

Tous furent d'accord et lorsqu'ils furent de retour sur le vaisseau Fury jugea qu'ils avaient bien mériter de se reposer. Mais le repos n'était pas au programme. En effet, une fois le diner fini, Viktork revint de sa chambre en compagnie de trois bouteilles de Vodka. Haussant un sourcil, Lisbeth demanda depuis le canapé où elle lisait un livre :

-De la Vodka, des jeunes en délire… C'est quoi ? Un concert des Black Eyed Peas ?

-Non, une soirée Vodka, rectifia Viktork.

Se tournant vers Thor, Barton, Steve, James, Banner, Jane et Natasha, le russe demanda :

-Alors ? Qui participe ?

Sans attendre, Thor se leva d'un bond alors que Faucon, un sourire aux lèvres, se faisait la réflexion que son fils n'était pas plus sain d'esprit que lui. Et tant mieux. Le dieu du tonnerre déclara, sur le ton le plus naturel du monde :

-J'avoue que depuis quelques jours les émotions sont fortes… Alors je ne dis pas non à un verre.

-Moi non plus, avoua le Captain qui avait remit un jean et un tee-shirt.

James, enthousiaste, se leva à son tour, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-Moi je veux bien aussi !

-Steve, fit le blond, Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ?

-Mais parrain est d'accord !

-Ce n'est pas ton père !

-Je t'en prie Thor, fit le Captain, Tu peux bien le laisser s'amuser un petit peu, non ?

-Mais imagines ce que pensera Jane…

-C'est vrai que je ne serai pas vraiment ravie, avoua la scientifique.

-Allons, fit une voix dans leurs dos, Soyez gentille Jane ! Il ne pourra pas tout les jours boire de la Vodka avec des agents du SHIELD !

Se retournant, la troupe trouva Stark le père une couverture sur les épaules dont le visage pâle souriait. Lisbeth resta un instant hébétée avant de laisser tomber son livre et se jeter dans les bras de son père qui l'étreignit alors que le génie faisait de même. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il sembla au Captain que quelques chose avait changé chez leur malade. Mais quoi, c'était là la grande question. Haussant un sourcil, Jane demanda :

-Et le fait que mon fils finisse complétement bourré, ça ne vous pose aucun problème ?

-Et bien du moment qu'il ne touche pas à ma fille, je m'en fou !

-Quelle solidarité, ironisa Barton.

-Oh ça va le volatile !

Reportant les yeux sur sa fille, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui et de demander :

-Ça va toi ? Ils n'ont pas été trop embêtant ?

-Ça va. Et toi ? Tu as une tête de déterré.

-Euh… J'en ai pas que la tête, mais c'est pas grave.

Se tournant vers la troupe alors que Thor, Barton, Viktork, le Captain et James allaient s'asseoir à même le sol pour commencer leur soirée Vodka, il demanda :

-Je vous ai manqué ?

-Mais vous êtes des clones… Murmura Natasha. Votre fille nous a demandé ça tout à l'heure.

-Je considère ma fille comme la seule et unique personne au monde capable à la fois de me supporter et de comprendre ce que je fais mais aussi d'être celle qui me ressemble le plus.

-Et ben on va être servit, soupira le Captain.

Attrapant cinq verres sous la table, Viktork les posa sur celle ci avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille de Vodka et de verser d'en une large rasade dans chaque verre. En donnant un à chacun des participants de la « soirée Vodka », le russe s'exclama :

-Bon ! Allons y ! C'est qui qui compte ?

-Moi ! Fit Lisbeth avec un sourire. Si vous pouvez m'apprendre un bon nombre de truc, vous ne m'apprendrez pas à compter !

Elle vint s'asseoir sur son siège alors que Tony prenait place à côté d'elle. Ce fut Viktork qui, trinquant, but le premier suivit de Thor, puis de Steve, de Barton et de James. L'agent du MI6, frissonnant, s'exclama :

-Waho ! La vache ! C'est fort !

-Ça ? S'enquit Viktork, Mais c'est rien ! Allez : deuxième round !

Il resservit tout le monde avant qu'ils ne vident leurs verres de façon synchrone. James, que la tête tournait, vit très vite des étoiles alors que Viktork resservait Barton, Thor et le Captain.

-Fini James, chantonna Lisbeth.

-Non, fit bravement le jeune agent tendant son verre vide, je peux continuer.

-En temps que connaisseur, je crois que non, avoua Iron man regardant Viktork le servir.

-Stark, laissez le faire ses expériences, fit le Captain.

-Quelles expériences ? Boire jusqu'à plus soif et être malade toute la nuit ?

-Et bien… Par exemple !

-Et bien c'est nul comme expériences, déclara Jane.

-Bon, vous pouvez vous taire ? S'enquit Viktork. On boit là !

Natasha poussa un long soupir avant de murmurer, atterrée :

-Mon fils est un puits sans fond.

- Ne vous en faites pas agent Romanoff, murmura Iron man, Ça aurait pus être un Captain America bis !

-Stark, encore un mot et vous finirez contre un mur, le prévint Steve les resservant.

-Vous taperiez un malade ? S'enquit le génie, Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières !

-D'habitude je ne procède pas ainsi mais vous êtes vraiment un cas à part.

-Je peux continuer…

-Non James, le prévint Lisbeth. Tu ne peux pas.

Le blond s'effondra sur la table, laissant les adultes continuer. Bientôt les Stark s'endormirent, suivit par Thor et Jane, puis Natasha et Clint. Bruce regarda le duel qui opposa le Captain qui ne pouvait pas être saoul et Viktork qui enchainaient à présent les pintes de Vodka les une sur les autres.

Les Stark, qui comme chacun sait étaient toujours les premiers réveillés, ouvrirent les yeux avant les autres. Fixant un instant Banner, le Captain et Viktork, Lisbeth demanda :

-Alors ? C'est qui qui gagne ?  
-Je peux continuer… Murmura James à terre.

-Aucun, avoua Banner. Ils sont à égalité : l'un ne peux pas se saouler et l'autre est trop alcoolique pour ressentir les effets de l'alcool !

-Dans ce cas on a deux vainqueurs, murmura Tony. La vache j'ai la tête qui tourne…

-Si ça peut vous faire taire, soupira Banner.

Lisbeth sourit avant d'aller relever James et de déclarer le concours terminer. Haussant un sourcil, se resservant une peinte de vodka, Viktork demanda :

-Déjà ?

-Debout là dedans ! Hurla Fury ouvrant la porte en coup de vent.

Ce cri eu pour effet de faire sursauter tout le monde. Jane, qui détestait qu'on la tire des bras de Morphée, fusilla l'agent du regard :

-Vous auriez pus prévenir !

-Désolé mademoiselle Foster mais nous avons un signalement qui pourrait être celui de Loki. Rogers, James, Thor et Stark, vous y allez !

-Euh… Murmura Tony dont les yeux luisaient encore de fièvre, Ça va être dure !

-Dans ce cas l'autre Stark ! Romanoff, Barton, Viktork, je veux tirer cette affaire d'enfant au clair ! Foster, Banner, au labo : vous avez du travail.

Les différentes équipes s'organisèrent alors qu'Iron man retournait se coucher laissant celle dirigée par le Captain partir en jet vers New York, excepté Lisbeth qui, comme à son habitude, préféra fanfaronner dans son armure. Alors que James se faisait la réflexion qu'elle était folle, le jet fut propulsé à deux cent cinquante kilomètres heures et arriva à new York en moins d'une heure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu de L'Empire States Building, Lisbeth se trouvait sur le toit de celui ci. James soupira avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette et d'y hurler :

-Lisbeth ! Arrêtes tout de suite de fanfaronner dans cette armure !

-T'es jaloux, hein ? Chantonna la jeune fille.

-Non, j'ai la gueule de bois : nuance !

-Avec deux verres ? S'enquit Viktork qui apparemment était connecté au réseau lui aussi.

Le blond poussa un long soupir d'agacement alors que la rousse éclatait de rire. James se racla la gorge en regardant le jet atterrir :

-Toi le russe, la ferme !

Viktork éclata d'un grand rire alors que Lisbeth sautait du haut de L'empire State Building et fondait sur le sol à une vitesse avoisinant celle d'une comète. Steve murmura un bref « Elle va se tuer » avant que Thor ne le rassure : c'était une Stark, au pire il y aurait un génie de moins sur la planète. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que la jeune fille fondait sur le dieu de la mort qui se battait contre une jolie brune aux grands yeux bleus. Elle portait un caraco noir et un jean de la même couleur malgré le froid. La fille donna un coup dans le nez du dieu avant qu'il ne l'envoie contre un mur grâce à une boule d'énergie. Fondant sur lui, Lisbeth s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? On ne tape pas les filles !

Elle percuta le dieu de plein fouet et lui enfonça son poing dans le nez avant de sentir qu'il la lançait contre un immeuble. Une fois celui ci heurter elle secoua la tête et revint à la charge, mais elle fut rapidement rejointe par James, Thor et le Captain. Se jetant sur son frère, e dieu du tonnerre s'exclama :

-Loki, rend toi !

-Plutôt mourir !

-Tu es le dieu de la mort, tu ne peux pas mourir !

-Justement !

James regarda le Captain envoyer son bouclier dans le nez du dieu de la mort alors qu'il se précipitait vers la brune et prenait son pouls. Celui ci battait, même si il n'était pas évident à trouver. Le blond donna une petite tape sur sa joue et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Dés que James vit ses iris, il sentit son cœur accélérer, ses pupilles se dilater et il fit soudain une chaleur étouffante. Cette fille était merveilleuse, époustouflante, a couper le souffle… Il se reprit. Il n'avait tout de même pas eu un coup de foudre, si ? Reposant son regard sur la brune qui le fixait, il sentit à nouveau son cœur accélérer et ses boyaux se tordre et il ne put que bredouiller :

-Que… Qui êtes…

-Je m'appel Emilie, murmura la jeune fille. J'ai mal à la tête… Que s'est il passé ?

-Euh…

-Bon, James ! L'appela Lisbeth, Ça te dérangerai d'arrêter de compter fleurette à la jeune fille et de venir nous donner un coup de main ?

Le blond lâcha à contre coeur la main d'Emilie et se jeta sur Loki qui, dés que Lisbeth se fut jeter sur lui disparut, emmenant avec lui les deux adolescents. Le dieu du tonnerre et le Captain fixèrent la place vide avant de hurler en cœur :

-Lisbeth ! James !

-Mon fils !

-Mon filleul !

-Jane va me tuer…

-Et moi Stark alors ? Je suis bond pour être recongelé !

-Euh… Murmura Emilie, Excusez moi…

Les deux se retournèrent et trouvèrent la jeune fille debout, massant son crâne ouvert. Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Chapitre sept

Il n'en revenait pas… Il leur avait confié la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde et ils avaient réussi à la perdre. Il ne se serait pas étonné si il avait demandé à Hulk ou à Barton, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Captain America et du dieu du tonnerre. Fusillant le duo du regard avec la même animosité de Jane, il s'exclama :

-Mais comment avez vous pus les perdre, comment ?

-Bah… C'est un peu compliqué… Murmura le blond.

-Ah oui ? Explique moi donc cette jolie phrase !

-Et bien ils étaient là et Loki a utilisé son pouvoir de téléportation et ils n'y étaient plus !

-Mais pourquoi vous les avez laissé tout les deux sur Loki ?  
-Calmez vous Stark, soupira Barton.

S'approchant de l'agent du SHIELD, Iron man le fusilla du regard et s'exclama :

-Vous diriez quoi vous, si on vous enlevez votre fils ?

-Et bien… Bonne chance à son kidnappeur par ce que Viktork pèse quatre vingt kilos… Quand il est de bonne humeur…

-Lisbeth en pèse cent dix avec son armure, et ça n'a pas empêché Loki de l'enlever !

-Stark, murmura Fury, Calmez vous.

-Je suis calme ! Et puis c'est facile de me demander de me calmer : vous verrez quand vous aurez des enfants !

-Je n'en aurai jamais, déclara le général.

-Je n'en serai pas si sure ! Et qu'est ce que je vais dire à Pepper maintenant ?

-Que votre fille a disparue et que vous êtes désolé, commença Thor.

-Pour qu'elle me traite d'incapable et me jette à la tête tout ce qui lui tombera sous la main ? Merci bien !

-Stark, reprit le Captain, Nous avons fait notre possible, mais il a été plus rapide que nous !

-Vous n'avez pas de femme a qui l'annoncer Steve !

-On parle tout de même de mon filleul !

-Et de ma fille !

-Stark, soupira Fury, Je vous préférais mourant…

-Excusez mon impertinence, déclara Emilie, Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes…

-La ferme ! S'exclamèrent ils en cœur.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et allait s'asseoir lorsque Banner, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, demanda :

-Où est Viktork ?

-Il est pas assez grand pour qu'on ne le voit pas ? S'enquit Faucon.

-Et bien d'habitude si, c'est pour ça que je demande…

-Au dernière nouvelle, Natasha m'a dit avant d'aller dans la salle des commandes qu'il était partie à la cave chercher de la vodka, avoua Clint. Il doit encore y être !

Inquiet tout de même il demanda à Fury de vérifier. S'approchant d'un écran, le général y pianota avant de murmurer :

-Je ne le vois nul part.

-Si il a disparu je n'y suis pour rien ! S'exclama Steve.

-Moi non plus, fit Thor.

Au même instant Natasha pénétra dans le labo, haussant un sourcil. Elle ne dut pas comprendre le regard insistant que tous lui lancèrent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda elle.

-Il se passe que Viktork a été enlevé, Nat, murmura Barton.

-Très drôle ! S'exclama elle éclatant de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai Nat.

-Bien sure ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait enlever notre fils !

-Natasha, murmura Jane, Je comprend votre désarrois, moi même j'ai du mal à le réaliser mais c'est un fait : nos enfants ont disparu !

-Viktork ? Disparu ? Mais pour ça il faudrait que le ravisseur soit un dieu… ou Hulk !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, assura Banner.

L'expression de la femme changea, passant de l'amusé au surprit. Fixant tour à tour Fury, Thor, Banner, Steve, Stark et Barton elle s'enquit:

-C'était pas une blague ?

-Euh… Non Nat.

-Mais qui a pus faire ça ? Il va se faire tuer !

-Le ravisseur ? Et bien… C'est fort probable.

-J'en ai marre ! Tonna Stark, J'en ai marre ! Où est mon armure?

Le rattrapant par les épaules, ce qui le fit gémir, Fury s'exclama :

-Stark, vous qui êtes sensé être un génie réfléchissez un peu ! Comment voulez vous partir alors que vous êtes malade et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où est votre fille !

-Je m'en fiche : je trouverai !

-Si ils sont avec Loki, murmura Emilie, Je sais où ils sont.

Se retournant en un même mouvement, la troupe entière s'exclama :

-Quoi ?  
-Si vous m'aviez écouté, vous sauriez que je suis la petite fille du professeur De Cailleux. J'ai été initiée aux arts martiaux et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de la prison où Loki nous retenait…

-Et vous nous le dîtes seulement maintenant ?! S'emporta Thor. Bon, qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Emilie De Cailleux, la fille de Philippe De Cailleux et petite fille de Marc De Cailleux, déclara elle, Mais je suis aussi Nu ce qui signifie Force en chinois. Mes parents m'ont faites élevé par des moines soldat qui m'ont apprit tous leurs secret, dont leur Kung-Fu. Seulement en venant passer des vacances à Paris, je ne m'attendais pas à être enlevée ! Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

Steve s'avança tout d'abord et se présenta avec civilité :

-Je m'appel Steve Rogers, dit Captain America.

-Qui sont vos parents ?

-Rebecca et Samuel Rogers, mort il y a plus de cent ans.

-Ah… Et vous monsieur blond ?

-Thor, fils d'Odin.

-Très drôle, s'esclaffa la brune.

Stark, qui semblait s'être un peu détendu, lui assura :

-Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Je suis Antony Stark, fils d'Howard Stark.

-Vous êtes de sacré farceur ! S'exclama Emilie avec un sourire. Et vous monsieur, ajouta elle se tournant vers Banner, Vous êtes Hulk peut être ?

-Euh… Je préfère Docteur Banner.

-Bande de petit rigolo ! Dans ce cas le garçon blond sur le champs de bataille, c'était le neveu de Loki ?

-En effet, fit Jane.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Emilie avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière, tournant de l'œil. Se penchant sur elle, Barton tapota son visage :

-Eh, debout ! Debout !

-Hum… Qui êtes vous ?  
-Agent Barton, dit Faucon.

-Oh ma tête, gémit elle se redressant, J'ai rêvé que Thor, Iron man, Captain America et Hulk me faisaient des blagues…

-Euh… Murmura Fury… C'était le cas.

S'approchant de la jeune fille, Stark se pencha jusqu'à elle et planta son regard dans le siens. Celui ci était emplie d'une intransigeance proche d'une dictature militaire :

-Où est Loki ?

-Loki… Celui qui nous a enlevé mon grand-père et moi ? Dans un ancien manoir à quelques kilomètres de New York. En mettant le cap à l'est, nous y serions dans deux heures.

-Avec un avion j'imagine, s'enquit Fury. En Héliporteur cela n'en prendra qu'une ! Stark, Thor, Captain, préparez vous. Natasha et Barton, vous organiserez l'invasion et, docteur Banner…

Se tournant vers le scientifique qui avait totalement renoncé à l'idée de trouver un remède, il finit :

-… On va avoir besoin de Hulk.

Chapitre huit

-Aïe ! Gémit Lisbeth ouvrant son casque et laissant une cascade de boucle rousse fondre sur ses épaules. Ma tête !

-A les femmes, soupira Viktork attaché à un lit en plomb, ce sont de sacré chochotte !

-Répète pour voir ! S'insurgea le génie.

-Mais vous allez vous calmer ? Demanda James qui était menotté à une armoire qui devait peser cinq fois plus lourd que lui.

Tirant sur la chaine qui lui entravait les poignets, Lisbeth jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense pièce dans laquelle on les avait enfermé et haussa un sourcil en voyant au mur un poster aux couleurs flash représentant un personnage de jeu vidéo. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-C'est ta chambre Vise-nibards ?

-Très drôle fondue-girl ! Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas nous avons été kidnapper !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Viktork.

Haussant un sourcil le blond posa sur le russe un regard désolé qui en disait long sur ses états d'âmes et soupira :

-Bien sure qu'on a été kidnapper ! Et on est prisonnier ! Tu peux bouger où tu veux peut être ?

-Et bien…

Sans attendre, le jeune homme fit quelques pas, trainant derrière lui le lit en plomb avec autant de facilité que si il avait été une plume. Lisbeth conclut donc la réponse qui s'imposait :

-Je crois que oui !

-Je suis le plus fort, chantonna le russe.

-Le plus fort je ne dis pas, mais le plus bête c'est indiscutable, déclara James. Musclé mais tout juste assez intelligent pour boire de la Vodka. Beurk.

-Tu viens d'insulter la Vodka ? S'emporta Viktork.

-Et fière !

Lisbeth vit le teint du soldat devenir vert en même temps que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Fermant son casque elle regarda Viktork prendre deux bons mètres avant que Loki n'entre, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya percuter un mur. Sonné, le dieu ne remarqua pas que la créature verte qu'était devenu Viktork arrachait ses menottes alors que Lisbeth faisait fondre ses chaines et que James se demandait comment il allait échapper à la colère de ce monstre. Décollant, la rousse envoya un coup de laser sur l'armoire qui explosa, permettant à James de se dégager.

-Cours ! Hurla la jeune fille.

-Un agent secret ne fuit pas devant le danger !

-Et devant la mort imminente, tu fuirais ?

-Et bien là euh… oui !

-Alors cours !

Les deux cousins quittèrent la chambre à une vitesse inimaginable, suivis de près par l'énorme monstre vert qui hurlait comme un fou. Parcourant un dédale inimaginable de couloir, James finit par s'enfermer dans une pièce où il trouva un homme d'un certain âge qu'une lourde paire de lunette plombait le visage. Haussant un sourcil, l'agent demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appel Marc De Cailleux, spécialiste des virus. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Moi je viens pour vous sauver ! S'exclama il le tirant par la manche, Venez avec moi !

Sortant de la pièce, le blond laissa Viktork passer avant de prendre le même couloir qui les mena jusqu'au dehors où ils trouvèrent Lisbeth fondant sur le monstre. Elle allait se faire emplafonner contre un rocher lorsque un second laser le frappa de plein fouet. Se retournant, la rousse trouva une armure rouge et or qui fondait sur Viktork à une vitesse proche de la sienne. Alors que Hulk sautait du jet affrété par le SHIELD, elle se jeta au cou de Tony en hurlant :

-Papa !

-Lisbeth ! Heureusement que je t'ai retrouvé sinon ta mère m'aurait tuer !

-Et tu aurais tué Steve !

-Ça c'est certain !

-Dis donc, fit Barton décochant une flèche, On vous gène peut être ?

Sans répondre, les Stark père et fille envoyèrent une déflagration sur Viktork qui luttait corps et âme contre Huk. Ça m'apprendra à parler d'alcool, songea James. Hulk finit par asséner un grand coup sur le crâne de Viktork qui s'effondra, vaincu. On aurait pus dessiner des petits oiseaux voltigeant au dessus de sa tête sans que cela ne gêne personne. Thor, abatant son marteau sur le plat de sa main, fit craquer ses doigts et déclara, pénétrant dans le souterrain :

-Maintenant je vais aller apprendre à mon frère les véritables règles Asgardienne.

-Euh… Entendit James dans son dos, C'est toi qui m'a sauvé tout à l'heure ?

Se retournant, le blond tomba avec une surprise non dissimulable sur Emilie qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Bredouillant, l'agent du MI High bredouilla :

-Euh… O… oui. Je m'appel J… James.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure.

-Et bien de rien…

-C'est vrai que tu es un agent du MI6 ?

-Et bien j'en serai bientôt un.

-Ça te dirai qu'on se rapproche tout les deux ?

-Et bien… Fit James effaré alors que Lisbeth éclatait de rire… C'est un peu direct comme approche mais…

-Mais pas se rapprocher dans ce sens là ! S'exclama Emilie en pouffant, Dans le sens s'entrainer en combat rapprocher.

-Ah euh… D'accord.

-Je crois qu'il serait d'accord pour se rapprocher de toi quelque soit le moyen, avoua Steve.

-Parrain : la ferme !

Le soir du vingt quatre décembre, le calme n'était pas vraiment revenu dans l'Héliporteur. En effet bien que la bactérie ait été éradiqué grâce à De Cailleux et son remède Loki n'était pas encore retourné sur Asgard, si la salle de la prison de plastic avait été réparé Lisbeth avait laissé les sonnettes avec le tintement « We wich you a merry Christmas » et si la plus part des agents avaient quitté le vaisseau pour se rendre dans leur familles, ce n'était pas le cas des Avengers. Pepper les ayant rejoint, ils avaient convenu de fêter Noël sur l'Héliporteur, qu'en dise Barton. Après un long débat sur qui ferait à diner, Steve avait proposé de tirer à la courte paille et le sort avait désigné Iron man. Lisbeth et sa mère avaient éclaté de rire en assurant que si c'était lui qui cuisinait tout le monde serait retrouvé mort le lendemain, Viktork s'était désigné volontaire pour préparer « un plat typique de la Russie » et s'était enfermé en cuisine avec sa mère.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre face à l'immense sapin que Thor, Steve, Lisbeth, Tony et lui même avaient décoré quelques heures plus tôt, James et Emilie se taquinaient. Lisbeth avait aidé sa mère à mettre la table, apprit à Thor comment allumer une bougie sans faire bruler le SHIELD tout entier pendant que le Captain et Stark s'occupaient de décorer le grand salon. Assise à côté de Pepper, la jeune fille tentait de lui expliquer avec l'aide de son père comment construire une maquette en trois dimensions du système intergalactique dans sa structure lacunaire. Cela n'avait pas l'air de passionner la jeune femme qui à vrai dire n'y comprenait rien, mais le simple fait d'être avec sa famille lui suffisait. Steve et Thor épiaient d'un œil entrouvert James et la brunette alors que le professeur De Cailleux et Banner discutaient du problème du nucléaire. Fury et Barton lorgnaient sur les paquets qui s'étalaient aux pieds du sapin qui luisaient de mille feux.

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Natasha et Viktork qui portaient un plat deux fois plus lourd qu'un fusil à pompe. Posant celui ci sur la table, le russe appela :

-A table ! C'est près !

-Oh chouette ! S'exclama Steve, j'ai faim !

Tous furent couper dans leur entrain en regardant la dinde carbonisée, truffée aux Loukoum et arrosé d'un liquide transparent qui sentait fort. Fronçant les sourcils, Thor demanda :

-Serait ce par hasard…

-Dinde à la Vodka, annonça Viktork.

-Euh… Je crois qu'il reste un paquet de chips dans le placard ! S'exclama Antony.

-Moi d'abord ! Hurla la troupe en cœur en se jetant dans la cuisine.

-Mais… Mais… Murmura Viktork désemparé… Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre moi ?

-Contre toi rien, le rassura Jane, C'est contre ta dinde à la Vodka qu'on est tous ligué.

La soirée s'écoula merveilleusement jusqu'à minuit. Viktork, Natasha et Barton, ayant mangé la dinde, étaient plus ou moins saoul Pepper, Lisbeth et Tony, en famille soudée qu'ils tentaient d'être, se remémoraient des moments amusants de leurs vies Thor, Jane, James, Steve, Emilie et De Cailleux se racontaient des blagues, et même Banner qui passaient d'un groupe à un autre semblait s'amuser. Seul Fury n'était pas aux anges de devoir manger des chips et une pizza réchauffée le soir de Noël. Lorsque minuit sonna, tout le monde se rua vers le sapin et déballa ses paquets.

Thor reçu un costume des plus élégant, James un bouclier, Jane un télescope envoyé sur orbite quelques heures avant et dont un écran lui permettait de le diriger et de prendre des photos, Steve une montre, Viktork de la Vodka, Natasha un nouveau révolver, Barton une figurine en forme d'aigle, Pepper un bracelet, Lisbeth un éclat de palladium (que son père refusait généralement qu'elle utilise), Tony un livre sur AC/DC, Banner une boite d'éprouvette, De Cailleux un roman et Emilie un collier. S'approchant du futur agent du MI6, elle le prit par les épaules et murmura, collant son nez au sien :

-Tu sais James, je n'ai pas pensé à te faire un cadeau.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas très grave.

-Alors je voudrai t'en faire un.

Sans plus attendre elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que Thor murmurait un bref « Je suis fière de toi mon fils ». Steve, se tournant vers Banner et Fury demanda, un demi sourire aux lèvres :

-Et vous ? Quand est ce que vous vous trouvez une fille ?

Fin

47

47 


End file.
